YuYuGiDigiMoon Special Gaiden: Underworld Saga
by Kanius
Summary: A YuYuGiDigiMoon special prequel. Two years before the Wrath of Pharaohmon. Two friends, Himura and Kotori, journey through the Digital Underworld with their digimon. To save the Underworld, they are forced to form a special bond to stop Basilikmon.
1. Kotori Ayami and Seadramon

**A/N: **I don't own Digimon or that other stuff. Kotori Ayami, Himura Tsubasa, Basilikmon, and Inumon are exclusive characters of Belletiger, one of my collaborators and a good friend. Anyhow, you've come to the right time. For those of you wondering if I would ever write the Underworld Gaiden, you're in luck.

At long last, I've dusted off my friend's outline and am in the process of writing this. :D

On top of that, I've decided to write this as a separate entry from my _**Gaiden**_ series. This will still be classified as a _Gaiden_ and an OVA (or a short story in the case with _**The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi**_). There's a lot that happens that warrants this to be it's own separate entry.

To give you and idea when this story takes place: it's two years prior to _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_. Henceforth, Kotori and Himura met in 2001 (Season 1 and 2 take place in 2003).

Well, I said my piece.

Time to begin Himura and Kotori's Underworld adventure! :D

xxxxx

'_Am I dead?'_

'_KOTORI! PLEASE…!'_

'_Am… I…de….a…d?'_

'_NO! DON'T!'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_DON'T GO!'_

'_I don't know you. Who are you? We've never met.'_

'_I….I l…'_

'_You what? What are you trying to tell me?'_

'_DON'T… DIE!'_

xxxxx

_**YuYuGiDigiMoon Special Gaiden: Underworld Saga**_

xxxxx

Chapter 1

Act I: _**Kotori Ayami and Seadramon**_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/March 2, 2001/2:54 PM**_

Her eyes shot open as she awoke in the middle of a gloomy setting. Darkness encompassed the area she was laying. Lifting her head, a girl groaned, rubbing the back of her head whilst clarifying her vision to get a better view of where she was.

Shifting her view ahead, she saw a long river with a red pigmentation quietly flowing, dividing two narrow pieces of land. It looked like blood from the distance where she sat.

"This isn't… school? Or, home?" The azure-haired girl, who looked approximately 10 years old, stared at the red river cutting through the landscape. She curiously surveyed her surroundings and stood up, fixing her posture and stood upright. Her wardrobe was fully decked as a tomboy get-up: a white shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Adorning the top of her head is a pair of goggles, an obvious accessory worn to further emphasize one's position as a leader in a Digi-Destined's case. Her amber eyes followed the flowing river as it stretched across miles over the seemingly barren, dark landscape.

Her first impression of the place was possibly hell, without the hellfire and brimstone.

No dancing imps, ogres, and hellhounds roaming about.

At least, those were her initial thoughts of would-be residents of the Underworld.

"Yeah, ok. This is obviously a dream. Just a dream," she managed a chuckle as she clenched her right hand and slapped herself in the face.

_**Whap!**_

Nothing. It didn't to anything to wake her from this _dream_.

"Then, I'm not dreaming? Well, color me surprised," she spat, rubbing the cheek where a handprint was made. _I'm not dreaming. Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was that asshole, Hamada, pushing me down the stairs just as I was about to kick his ass! He was too afraid to face me that he had to push me with my guard down! _As the girl scowled, she turned around and threw a heated punch through the air. "Shit! Then, I really am dead! And who would've thought I'd be judged and sent to hell without knowing!" For a girl her age, her colorful language would get her into trouble with adults and she knew she'd irritate someone one day. "I just never thought I'd get pushed down the stairs and killed by Hamada by all people! Ugh!" She angrily kicked the gray dirt that settled on the ground. She felt a cool wind blow past her, covering her face from dust hitting the eyes. "What now? Unless, I'm not dead? Yeah, I can just find a way back home."

As she came to her decision, the tomboy began wandering aimlessly through the desolate landscape that stretched out for miles.

Once she continued walking, it seemed like forever.

Having lost track of time, she ended up walking hundreds of kilometers.

xxxxx

_**March 4, 2001/3:34 PM**_

After two days of wandering, the girl fell flat on her back.

The landscape scenery didn't change any.

She still wandered through the same cold and barren wasteland. The only source of light she could see were glittering lights that resembled stars. There was no moon. In fact, as she wandered deeper, there were more of those glittering 'firefly' lights that decorated the skies.

Exhausted, the tomboy groaned and threw a handful of dust into the air.

"Oh, why even bother, Kotori Ayami?" the girl mumbled, referring to her own name, as she stared at the skies. "All I've seen for these past few days have been those stupid stars… and this boring land! And that annoying river by my side! Oh, hell, am I even keeping track of time anymore?" She lifted her upper body off the ground and noticed something peculiar walking across the desert. "Huh?"

The first 'living' thing Kotori saw resembled a gray-furred rabbit with a deranged disposition. It was a Gazimon. It scurried around and surveyed for any food, if there was anything edible to find in this barren landscape.

Kotori quirked her left brow, watching the Gazimon minding its business. _Ok? Weird? I've never seen bunnies like that. Wait, I think I recognize seeing him on that new anime monster show… what's it called? Oh, Digimon! But, a real one? _"HEY YOU!" She shouted, drawing the Gazimon's attention from its food search. "You're one of those Digimon, right? I remember seeing you on the TV show! You can't be real!"

Gazimon tilted its head and then sprang back, growling at her whilst baring its sharp teeth.

"You think you can scare me off by growling?"

She jumped to her feet and walked up to the Gazimon. As she approached the creature, it lunged at her. By pure luck, Kotori rotated her whole body and evaded the Gazimon's reach. She turned around as the Gazimon was back on all fours. It charged toward her and attempted to scratch her. Kotori caught the Gazimon with an elbow to its face and knocked it back.

"I'll have you know I won't go down without a fight!"

As Gazimon sprang to its feet, the silver-furred creature rubbed its nose where Kotori's elbow connected. A death glare from Kotori forced Gazimon to scurry away, leaving her behind.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" The tomboy proudly stood her ground. "You attacked me first anyway!"

Once the Gazimon left, Kotori was back in solitude. She dropped her heated disposition and sighed, growing irritated as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Even with this coat, I'm still getting chills here," she murmured while scanning the area. She turned to her left direction as she noticed a cave situated near the long red river. "Guess that'll have to do." She quickly raced toward the cave and hid, waiting for a dust storm to pick up. _So, I saw a Digimon. If that was a Digimon, I mean… they aren't real. Unless I've been transported to some Digital World like the Chosen Children were? Nah, that's stupid. _"That was some silly anime. This is reality, but a Digimon shouldn't be a real. Nothing about this place is making any sense. I haven't even seen one person!"

Sitting down in a fetal position, Kotori watched as the dust storm picked up. Her eyes settled on the ground beneath her, which was just as cold as the dust outside.

"I don't know how long I'm going to stand in this stupid place. Feh, it's not like anyone back home is waiting for me…" _Except, you… Phillipe. You must be worried about me now. _As the dust storm pressed on, the girl's eyes drooped as she feel asleep to pass the time.

And time would pass.

Unbeknownst to Kotori, she had gone two days without food.

Even she thought it was nothing short of a miracle she were still alive.

That is if she really was _truly_ alive.

xxxxx

_**March 6, 2001/1:11PM**_

Two more days pass and the dust storm finally subsided.

Kotori wasted no time pressing onward through the desolate land. During her trek, she encountered more bizarre creatures. Some of them were entranced by her presence, or rather curious as to how a human ended up in their world. Others fled at the sight of her. And of course, there were territorial Digimon who warded Kotori away. Nonetheless, Kotori didn't let their glares bother her.

In fact, she wasn't surprised they viewed her as an alien in their world.

It wouldn't be long until she ran into the Gazimon she punched earlier. The Gazimon returned with a pack. They confronted Kotori, attacking her as retribution for hurting their friend. Kotori tried to ward off the Gazimon, but to no avail. They winded up leaving her beaten and left with bruises. Of course, the Gazimon didn't go without receiving bumps on their heads.

Kotori was down on her knees, panting. "Bastards. C'mon, I was just warming up!" She flailed her arms and yelled at the Gazimon pack, who fled from the scene. Dropping her arms, the tomboy deeply sighed. "Man, they remind me so much of those gangs that pick on the weak. The same bullies I've had to deal with who picked on Phillipe." She pressed onward while holding her right arm. "But then again, I should've expected this from them if I beat up their friend. That's what true friends do for each other. They thought I was a bully who picked on their friend." _The last thing I want to become are the type of people I hate the most._

xxxxx

_**March 7, 2001/4:23 PM**_

One day passed.

Kotori came to a stop. Her eyes widened in awe as she fazed what resembled a golden pyramid situated in the middle of the wasteland. It was the only gleaming source of bright light, which radiated across a gloomy and gray atmosphere. And it really stood out in Kotori's view.

Mesmerized, Kotori was drawn by the sheer size and gleaming golden aura light reflecting off the grand structure.

"Holy…! Now there's something you don't see everyday!" Kotori exclaimed as she raced toward the pyramid. As she approached closer, the pyramid seemed to grow. Standing at an estimated 65 feet tall, she stopped and placed her hand on the golden structure, running her fingers over the glowing aura washing over its surface. "Damn, I really feel small compared to this! I thought you'd only see these over in Egypt or something, but wow… well, I can brag I've actually seen an ancient pyramid up close."

Suddenly, her ears picked up on a loud, boisterous tone emanating from the opposite side of the pyramid. Kotori followed the loud voice and looked up, noticing a figure standing atop of the pyramid's pointed top.

"Huh? Who's that?" blinked the tomboy, who slipped along the pyramid wall and kept out of the mysterious individual's sight. _How can anyone be standing at that height? Whoever he is, he's going to fall if he isn't careful!_

"…Seadramon, the time has come for your final judgment. Are you ready?"

Kotori picked up on the individual's sentence, interpreting it as addressing to someone else. She stopped near the edge of the pyramid, pivoting her head. She saw a giant, 30-foot tall black steel cage encasing a ten-foot tall, green-bodied sea serpent with a yellow, armored head. The sea serpent raised its head, puffing out the fins protruding from its head.

"Well, Seadramon? I'm waiting!"

"Seadramon?" Kotori whispered, staring at the cage that confined the sea serpent. _I remember seeing that Digimon in the anime! But, what's going on here? Why is he caged up? And what's this judgment about? _As she shifted her eyes off the sea serpent, Kotori saw that the figure standing atop of the pyramid wore a pair of massive wings that fanned out across the back. "Wings?"

Making a declaration of judgment to the Seadramon was a tall, bipedal and winged figurehead with a slender build. His overall look was based entirely off the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. With a face resembling a jackal's, the blue-furred canine was garbed in an ancient Egyptian get-up. He wore a golden necklace, encompassing his whole neckline; golden bracelets adorned his wrists and a tan dress draped across the lower base of his body. Dark blue stripes streaked down his back whilst embroidering his face and chest. His dark blue claws, sharp as they are, were visibly seen in his hands. The wings that fanned out his back resembled an eagle's and were golden. The wings themselves spanned and were considerably larger than the entire base of his body. He wore his dark blue hair tied down with a knot extension at the very end.

This was the lord of this dark realm: Anubimon.

Anubimon openly addressed to Seadramon, repeating himself. "I won't ask you again. Seadramon, are you ready?" The tone in his voice was very stringent, which was mainly used in a commanding manner.

"Let's get this over with," Seadramon remarked, lowering his head.

With that, Anubimon raised his right hand as a giant set of scales materialized out of thin air. The golden scales descended 20 feet away from Seadramon's cage. On the right hand side was a large crystal orb; the left was a massive golden feather. Both objects hovered over the scales.

"Scales?" Kotori whispered, quietly surveying the scene. "What's that orb thing?"

Seadramon's face contorted with shock, gazing at the orb. "Is… is that mine…?"

"That's your Digicore, Seadramon. To determine your fate, your Digicore will be weighed against the Feather of Truth."

"Feather of Truth?"

Maintaining her composure, Kotori stood still and kept herself from drawing any attention. _Digicore? Feather of Truth?_

"You see, Seadramon. In order for me to weigh the good against your sins, the Feather of Truth will determine where you will spend the rest of your time. There's no turning back now."

Seadramon said nothing. No retort or anything to irritate the Underworld lord.

"Like I said, let's get this over with."

Anubimon replied calmly. "Very well. Let's begin."

Before Anubimon prepared to initiate the judgment, Kotori couldn't stand by any longer. She dashed right out from behind the pyramid wall and stood near the cage, standing out at the forefront. This alarmed both Anubimon and Seadramon. Both of them were taken aback by Kotori's abrupt intervention.

Putting on a serious glare, Kotori rebuked toward Anubimon. "You! What do you think you're doing?"

"A human child?" Anubimon blinked at the sight of Kotori. "How did you get here, child?" He inquired in a severe tone, narrowing his eyes coldly at the girl.

"Child? What do you think you're doing?" Seadramon hissed as he watched Kotori with her arms extended out. From his first impression of Kotori, he saw her action as an act of stupidity. But, as he read Kotori's body movement, he sensed she had noble intentions. "You can't be standing up to Anubimon!"

"Anubimon?"

"He's the Lord of the Underworld! Don't you defy him!"

Kotori snorted. "I don't give a damn. This isn't right!"

"Child, answer me. How did you get here?" Anubimon demanded.

"Tell me why you're judging this snake? What did he ever do wrong?"

"Child, you have no idea who this monster really was."

"Tell me."

"Well, first of all, if you're wondering where you're at… you're in the Underworld. The Digital Underworld to be more precise."

The blue-haired tomboy gasped, taken aback by what Anubimon proclaimed. "Digital Underworld."

"This entire realm falls under my jurisdiction. Everything here belongs to me. IN addition to being the ruler, I am the judge that determines the fate of Digimon who have perished."

"So, you're like a King Enma of this place, huh?" Kotori remarked.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes. Child, state your name."

"Kotori Ayami!"

"Kotori Ayami, you're interfering with Seadramon's judgment. It's imperative that I send this snake to wherever he is fated to go. The scales and the Feather of Truth will be the factors in declaring Seadramon's ultimate fate. What gives you any right to undermine my authority?"

Kotori shot back, raising her tone against Anubimon. "And what gives you any right to sentence him?"

"Foolish Kotori. You have no idea," Anubimon sighed, pivoting his body as he faced the caged Seadramon. He slightly turned and watched Kotori lowering her arms. "This Seadramon was once a villain from another world. You're looking at the champion-level of one of the four Dark Masters: MetalSeadramon!"

"MetalSeadramon?" The tomboy cried out in disbelief. Shifting her head toward the cage, her amber eyes fell on the green-bodied serpent. _You mean THE MetalSeadramon from the Digimon Adventure series? That guy? That's crazy!_ "But, MetalSeadramon is from a TV show! How do you know for sure this is the same one?"

"Because _I know_," Anubimon growled deeply. "I've collected and judged over millions of Digimon that arrive here from many distinct Digital Worlds. All of them unique in their own respective customs. This unfortunate serpent just happens to be ready to be judged."

Kotori alternated her view between Anubimon and Seadramon, trying her best to comprehend the severity of the situation. Naturally, she was shocked that the Seadramon she was defending turned out to be a former villain from another Digital World. To make things even more mind-boggling, Kotori was dashed with the notion that the Adventure universe was real.

"No way. To think, the TV show… is a real world?"

"Do you understand, Kotori? Seadramon must be judged for the sins he's committed in the acts of genocide he and the Dark Masters perpetrated against the innocent. He is a criminal. Therefore, it's my duty as the Underworld judge to sentence him, but I can't do so until I've weighed his Digicore against the Feather of Truth." He turned, presenting the giant scales where the golden feather and the orb floated over the sacred instrument.

Kotori added, gawking at the scales. "You're going to use that to determine his fate?"

"Yes, you see, Kotori… if the Digicore is lighter than the feather, Seadramon will be set free" the Underworld lord stressed as he pointed to orb on floating on the right. "However, if it's heavier, the Digicore will be destroyed and Seadramon will be condemned to the Dark Area."

The sea serpent quickly interjected. "I only acted the way I did to protect the digimon of the sea, but I can't contain my flaring temper! It gets the better of me. That's why I was always perceived as a violent digimon!"

"Silence!" Anubimon angrily retorted as he took a moment to let out a deep breath. He shifted his view to the scales and raised his right hand, making both the Digicore and the feathers float down on the scales "I'll let the scales decide for you, Seadramon."

As the objects barely touched the scales, Seadramon closed his eyes and readily accepted his fate.

Then, Kotori intervened and stepped forward, chastising Anubimon's action. "Hold on just a minute! You can't!"

"Silence, it begins," Anubimon declared as the Digicore and the Feather of Justice fell on the scales.

Both Kotori and Seadramon (reopening his eyes) watched the objects being weighed. Naturally, Seadramon's Digicore sunk whilst the Feather of Justice rose. Seadramon's fate was sealed, and so was his Digicore.

Lowering his head, Seadramon became distraught with the outcome. He knew it was going to end this way, but had hoped fate would grant him another chance at redemption. His hopes were dashed completely.

"It's been decided," Anubimon proclaimed as he flew over the Digicore. Casting his eyes over the object, he lifted his hand and prepared to crush it with force. "The Feather of Justice weighed heavily against you. All the sins you've perpetrated were too great. Now, are you ready to meet your end?"

"Yes..."

"So be it," the Underworld lord thrust his hand into Seadramon's Digicore.

"STOP!" Kotori cried out, interjecting into herself into the situation as she drew Anubimon's attention away from the Digicore. She rebuked against the Underworld's harsh action. "Don't you realize what you're doing is unfair and cruel?" Gritting her teeth, the blue-haired tomboy stood her ground without fear. She slightly turned her face, eyeing Seadramon with pity. "I know... I know what it's like to lose your temper trying to protect someone. Seadramon was only protecting those who were trying to harm his ocean friends. Hell, he doesn't even seem that bad of a guy. My first impression of MetalSeadramon was just a prideful sea king, but not a cold monster like those other Dark Masters!"

Anubimon and Seadramon remained silent as the girl went on, trying to hold back her fiery passion.

"The point I'm trying to make is... I understand how he feels protecting someone and losing your cool. Look at me for instance," Kotori murmured, clenching her fists as she reflected to her own childhood. Brief memories of her father appeared coupled with horrifying images of her own mother physically and mentally abusing her. "It all started when my father passed away. When he was gone, my mother started bullying and abusing me. I have plenty of mental and physical scars to show for it." She opened her right sleeve, revealing red marks left from her own mother's hands. On her left cheek was a gray bruise where her mother punched her. "She was an abusive drunk who didn't give a shit about me. It was then I gave up hope anyone would take custody of me. Because of my own feeling of helplessness against my mother, I lost my temper when I saw bullies picking on the weak and helpless. I've had to protect my own cousin from bullies. In fact, one of them... the last thing I remember before I woke up here was getting into a fight with a bully at school. That bastard pushed me down the stairs! And I don't even know if I can get back home from this place! I have to go back! My cousin, Phillipe, needs me!" She balled up her fists, feeling tense from within. With pitted frustrations, she let it all out and shouted. "So, you see! I understand how you feel, Seadramon! You don't have to be judged unfairly for losing your temper!"

Seadramon's eyes widened as a tear suddenly fell.

Glaring toward Kotori, he saw the set of goggles settled on her head.

_She has goggles...? This girl... I... I can feel... a bond with her, but I've never felt anything like this before. Is this how a bond between a human and a digimon feels like?_

Suddenly, at that exact moment, that bit of strong kinship resonated with Seadramon's Digicore. The Digicore glowed a golden aura, causing it to rise on the scales. Anubimon, Seadramon, and Kotori watched as Digicore lifted whilst the Feather of Truth sank.

The Feather of Truth glowed as it shrunk and lost its form. As it shrunk, feathers flew across. In the Feather of Truth's place was a D-3 Digivice, wielded by the New Digi-Destined from the 02 series. Its color scheme was dark blue and white.

Astonished by the phenomenon, Anubimon watched the D-3 hover off the scale and into his hands. The tomboy curiously stared at the object in Anubimon's hands. Looking back to Kotori, the Underworld Lord realized what this signified. He looked toward Seadramon's cage, holding the D-3 firmly in his grasp.

_I didn't think this would ever be possible. This human girl developing a bond with a former Dark Master? Color me surprised._ Anubimon keenly stared at the object in his hands. He raised his head and stared at Kotori, smiling if only a little as he threw the D-3 toward her.

"Catch! It's yours, Kotori!"

As she jumped up, she snatched the D-3 and held it in her hands. Her eyes were drawn to the device as it glimmered a dark blue aura, which washed over her hands.

"Is this...?" Kotori muttered, meticulously studying the D-3 sitting in her hand. "No way. I must be dreaming."

"I was astounded himself to be honest," Anubimon proclaimed as he hovered toward Kotori. He walked up and knelt in front of the tomboy, firmly placing his hands over Kotori's D-3 Digivice. "Kotori Ayami. Whatever happened, this was triggered because of your bonding with Seadramon. You shared his pain and the difficulty he's faced when the Dark Masters used him to better their goals. It was you who wanted to give Seadramon a fair chance and ensure he gets granted a second chance at redemption."

"Me?"

Anubimon turned around as his eyes glowed.

The cage that encased Seadramon disappeared, setting the sea serpent free. Seadramon shifted his eyes toward Kotori and slithered toward her. He raised his whole body and kept his sights on her. It seemed tension was mounting as Kotori and Seadramon glared at one another intently.

"Is that a Digivice?" Seadramon inquired. "How did this happen?"

"When your kinship resonated with the Digicore," the Underworld lord confirmed as he brought this to Seadramon's attention. "Rather than being completely banished into the Dark Area, you were granted this opportunity to redeem yourself. Seadramon, I know this might be surreal, but the truth is." He pointed to Kotori's D-3 Digivice. "This device symbolizes the bond that connects a Digimon and a human together. You know this since you were assigned to hunt down the Digi-Destined."

"..." Seadramon lowered his head, setting his sight over the D-3. "But, that Digivice is different."

"It's a more advanced model than the one you are familiar with. Kotori is in possession of this D-3, formerly the Feather of Truth. With this D-3, you are officially Kotori Ayami's partner."

"Me?"

Kotori's lips slightly curved into a smile. "I... I... Hell yeah! Now this is something I can get accustomed to!"

"Now, wait a moment!" Seadramon asserted.

Anubimon folded his arms and smiled. "It's been decided, Seadramon."

"I've always preferred sea dragons over fluffy, cute animals!" The tomboy laughed as she proudly held her D-3 into the air. Seadramon backed off as he watched her do a victory dance. Slightly turning her head, she approached Seadramon. "What's the matter? Don't like the idea of being my partner?"

"It's not what I expected..."

Kotori smirked. "Well, you don't want to end up being erased for good, right? Be happy. You've been given a second chance."

The sea serpent lowered his head, poking his snout in front of Kotori. She slightly pushed him away and reached over to caress his armored snout. To his surprise, he felt comfort as the girl rubbed his snout.

"We're going to raise a little fun together, Seadramon. Maybe with your help, I can get back home."

Seadramon closed his eyes, sighing. "You're not so bad after all. Thank you."

"About getting back home," Anubimon addressed to Kotori, quickly garnering the tomboy's immediate attention. "I can tell you."

"Really? How?"

Before Anubimon was about to speak, something collided through a pyramid wall. This quick distraction alarmed Anubimon, Kotori, and Seadramon as they turned around facing the golden pyramid. Another pyramid wall suddenly collapsed to their surprise. They noticed something large and green scaling the middle section of the large structure. From first glance, it looked long like a serpent's body.

"What was that?" Kotori exclaimed.

Anubimon growled as if he knew what launched this preemptive attack. "I knew he'd turn up again, but not here!"

"What's going on?" Seadramon hissed, rearing his massive head back in a defensive posture.

The Underworld lord called out to the attacker. "Basilikmon! I know it's you! Show yourself, you coward!"

"Basilikmon?" Kotori and Seadramon cried out simultaneously.

"I'm sorry to do this and just I was about to lead you out of the Underworld," sighed Anubimon, who solemnly turned and placed two hands over the two. "Forgive me, but this is an enemy you're not ready to face."

"Wait, but what about me going home?"

"Stop Basilikmon. That's your first mission as the first Underworld Chosen Child." Anubimon closed his eyes as his hands glowed, using his powers to teleport Kotori and Seadramon to the outer reaches of the Underworld. "Please, forgive me..."

"ANUBIMON!" A loud, serpentine roar hissed out, emanating from behind a billowing cloud of debris. Sticking his massive head through the smoke, his eyes glowed as they moved to where Anubimon stood ready to face him. "It's been a while, my friend!"

"Basilikmon! Come out!" The Underworld Lord roared, readily expanding his wings as he jetted toward Basilikmon. "I won't allow me to further devastate my sacred ground!"

"Was that a human child with Seadramon? Interesting, you've given me an opportunity to hunt them down!"

"You'll never find them! _**Pyramid Pow-!**_"

In that instant, something resembling a red gem glowed atop of Basilikmon's forehead. The gem fired a beam, catching Anubimon as the Underworld lord screamed... for a few moments as his screams became silenced forever. Anubimon was instantly turned to stone as Basilikmon ensnared the now petrified Underworld digimon.

"With you out of the way, the girl and Seadramon will be easy to find," the serpent chortled deeply behind the thick cloud of debris. "Now to gather my hunters to seek them out."

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Underworld/4:46 PM**_

"...WAIT!" Kotori cried out as she abruptly stopped and looked around, befuddled what had happened. "Huh? Where... where are we? Where's Anubimon?" She frantically scanned around as they found themselves away from a forest. "He said he was going to me a way out of here!"

Seadramon scowled, his eyes surveyed the area. "We've been relocated. Whatever happened, he didn't want us to get directly involved. Perhaps it was best?"

"So, what now? I don't even have the foggiest idea where I can find a way back home! Not without Anubimon..."

"The best we can do is return to Anubimon's realm."

"Easier said than done," Kotori scoffed irritably.

Seadramon sighed as he lowered his head. "Come one. I'll give you a ride. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"No choice then, huh? Fine," the tomboy sighed as she climbed atop of Seadramon's back. As Seadramon carried her along, Kotori was on the lookout for any path viable for them to take. "So, tell me. How's the Underworld really like?"

"Believe me. From what you may have seen is nothing."

"Sounds like I'm going to be stuck here for a long time," she muttered, clinging to Seadramon's back. She lied back and crossed her arms behind her head, staring at the darkened skies. "I guess this could be the start of my own digimon adventure then." _Sorry, Phillipe, looks like I won't be coming back home anytime soon. I don't know how I ended up here, but I better get some answers soon._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Himura: Where am I? This doesn't look like home.

Kotori: Look out!

Seadramon: Another human?

Himura: Argh! My eye!

Kotori: Seadramon, take care of him!

Himura: Thanks.

Kotori: You're such a wuss. C'mon, stand up.

Inumon: Next time on the _**Underworld Special Gaiden!**_

Act II: _**Himura Tsubasa**_

Himura: A Cerberumon village? What could be here?

xxxxx

**A/N:** And there you go. The Underworld Gaiden is finally underway!

I think this mini-arc can be done in less than 10 chapters. I want to shoot for 6-8, but we'll see how much I can cover.

Yep, Kotori and Seadramon are introduced. In addition, Anubimon and Basilikmon turn up. This Gaiden will hopefully entail more of Kotori's character (since she's dead and a spirit guide in the main series). Next time, Himura shows up and meets the duo. ;)

Send a review and stay gold!


	2. Himura Tsubasa

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, but was taking care of other things.

Last time, the story covered Kotori's arrival. Now, this chapter will take Himura's side of the story. This will show how he arrived in the Underworld and met Kotori for the first time.

Needless to say, it's going to be an interesting encounter.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 2

Act II: _**Himura Tsubasa**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Underworld/March 9, 2001/7:54 PM**_

A boy's eyes shot open, awakening in the middle of a vague and dark environment. Dark surroundings encompassed the vicinity where the boy was laying. Finding himself laying over a barren terrain, the child lifted his head and upper body off the ground. He blinked thrice before rubbing his weary eyes.

_Where am I? Last thing I remember was the crash… The crash!_ The boy quickly jumped to conclusions and frantically glanced around. "Yui-chan! Mother! Father!" He saw no signs of his family – or any human contact for that matter. Instead, the only sign of life he caught were strange birds coasting through the darkened skies. "Where am I? Am I dead? Then, this must be limbo or something."

While standing himself upright, he dusted his pants and slowly absorbed his surroundings. The setting was unfamiliar to him. It was nothing he has seen before.

"If I'm dead, then I probably won't feel any pain," the boy glanced to a rock sitting next to his right foot. He crouched over, grabbing the stone. He clenched it tightly in his hand and smashed it over his left shoulder. "Ugh, damn! That hurt!" The boy's face contorted, conveying a pained expression. "Then, I'm not dead?" He dropped the rock and scanned a trail leading up a steep hill.

Over the hill was a dead forest void of life. And past the dead forest was a prairie dotted hills across the landscape.

"Something tells me I should be going this way. Maybe this could be a way out of here and back home?" The perplexed boy wondered, folding his arms in front of his chest. "But, how did I end up here in the first place?"

He wasted no time and treaded onward to the hill.

As he walked, he thoroughly surveyed the foreign land and pondered many thoughts, including his concern for his parents and sister.

"Himura Tsubasa, looks like we've got a long road ahead for us," the boy mumbled, referring to himself by his own name whilst walking through the pass into the dead forest. "Man, what is it with this place? I hope there's at least a person I can talk to… if there are any, that is."

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Underworld/8:23 PM**_

Himura reached the prairie vicinity in no time after passing the steep hill. He stopped to catch his breath and sat on the ground, feeling the grainy earth rubbing on his fingers. The ground felt just as organic like the material universe.

"Could have I been abducted and dropped off someplace in the world somewhere? I could literally be hundreds… maybe thousands of miles from home. If my parents and Yui-chan are ok, then they must be worried. How the hell am I going to get back home?" The boy slightly brooded as he scooped up dirt in his hand and threw it into the air.

Suddenly, Himura heard loud grunts ahead. He quickly pivoted his head and noticed a bulky, armored gray behemoth. The creature resembled a mix between a rhinoceros and a dinosaur, though it had mostly reptilian features. A large bony horn protruded through its snout as it used its horn to scrape through the dirt to search for food.

"What in the world is that thing?" Himura exclaimed as he took cover behind a large rock. He poked his head out, sighing with relief since the creature didn't notice him. "A rhino of some sort? I must be in Africa then, or some nature reserve. Wait, I haven't seen any rhinos like that before. Hold on." He gazed at the large creature, narrowing his eyes. "I think I've seen that thing on a TV show once… and on a card. That's…" He gasped upon realizing where he had seen the animal before. "A digimon? Here?" _Now, I recognize it from the Digimon Adventure series!_

Just then, the behemoth's ears twitched as it picked up on sounds emanating behind the rock.

Unfortunately for Himura, he dismissed this digimon was territorial and aggressive towards intruders.

"Mo-Monochromon?" Himura murmured quietly, still awestruck by the creature's presence. "But, a digimon here? Then, am I in the Digital World? A _real_ Digital World like that from the TV show."

Growling, Monochromon turned its whole body around and uncurled its lips, conveying irritation toward the curious boy. It stomped its front legs and charged forward. Alarmed, Himura jumped out of harm's way and watched the behemoth pulverize the rock with its horn.

_Damn! Me and my stupid loud mouth! _The boy frantically switched views between the monster and another large stone. "Here goes!" He dashed toward the other rock and scaled it, climbing to the top.

He watched as the Monochromon stalked toward the stone and snorted angrily, stomping its left front foot down. Himura closely observed Monochromon as it encircled the stone. Then with a sudden charge, the beast rammed its horn through the stone and tried to push Himura off.

"WHOA!" The boy cried out, hanging on the rock with dear life. "This is stupid! Why did I have to open my mouth and get this guy riled up?" Another direct charge from the beast impacted the stone with tremendous force, causing the boy to teeter off the rock. "Damn it! I won't fall!"

"GAAAAURGH!" Monochromon bellowed angrily, pushing its horn through the large stone and pushed upward. With its horn, the monster split the stone in half and knocked Himura off.

_Thud._

Himura fell on his back and rolled across the dirt.

"Augh!" Himura howled in pain as he rolled on his back and gripped his left arm. "I've got to get out of here… and fast!"

Monochromon turned its large body around and casted an angry gaze toward the boy, who was barely able to stand. Like an angry rhinoceros, the horned dinosaur snorted and charged toward Himura.

"C'mon, move!" Himura gritted his teeth as he raced ahead. No matter how far his legs took him, the digimon was closing in with its horn ready to gore the poor boy like a harpoon meeting a fish. Closing his eyes, he shunned the Monochromon from his sights and focused on trying to flee. _Go as fast as you can! MOVE! MOVE YOUR ASS, HIMURA!_

Monochromon moved in closer and closer…

…as its horn came within Himura's range.

_Is this the end of me?_

_**BAM!**_

Suddenly, a long snake-like form impacted Monochromon's side and pushed the aggressive beast aside. However, the beast's horn still managed to impale Himura's right eye. The boy reeled back, screaming in pain as he threw his hands over his face.

"NICE SAVE, SEADRAMON!" A girl's voice called out of nowhere.

With his other eye, Himura was barely able to visibly see a human girl running toward him. He fell back with both hands covering the spot where his eye used to be. His face paled with shock as blood spilled from his eye socket.

"Keep him away, Seadramon!" Kotori called to the sea serpent.

Seadramon uncoiled his whole body as he towered over the Monochromon. He hissed deeply, opening his mouth and opened a threatening display to drive the beast away. Monochromon grunted and turned away, retreating from the vicinity. Shaking his head, Seadramon pivoted his view directly toward Kotori and Himura.

"Another human?" The sea serpent muttered, eyeing Himura as he slithered toward the children.

"Damn it! It hurts! IT HURTS!" Himura cried out, holding his eye while kicking his feet up wildly. As Kotori tried to hold him still, he gawked at the amount of blood on his hands.

"Will you stop fidgeting? Hold still!"

"But… but… my eye…"

"Let me see."

"No…"

"Then, I can't help you, crybaby!"

Taken aback by the girl's bullheadedness, Himura gave in and uncovered his eye. Kotori gasped while her face contorted with disgust. The eye was completely gone and left a hollow hole with blood. The eye popped out after the horn pierced it. It was graphic enough for Kotori to turn away, shuddering with disgust.

"It's gone. Isn't it?"

The tomboy nodded with no words to describe what she saw.

"Then, I'm half blind now," Himura covered his eyes, gritting his teeth whilst subduing the pain. As he tried to stand, he collapsed on his butt and noticed Seadramon closing in.

Naturally, the sight of Seadramon made Himura freak out. The boy quickly hid behind Kotori, cowering at the sea serpent's presence. Kotori glanced behind her and sighed irritably at his alarmed nature.

"Why… why is that giant snake with you? Hurry before it kills us!"

"Kill you?" Seadramon blinked as he turned toward Kotori.

Kotori sighed. "Relax. He's not going to hurt us, crybaby."

"But, he's…"

"Kotori. I didn't think there'd be another human here, much less a child like you."

"Well, I can safely say I've never met him before," the tomboy replied as she placed both hands on Himura's shoulders. She set him to kneel on the ground. "Let's get that eye covered up."

"But, with what bandages? You can't seem to have any…"

Throwing off her black jacket, Kotori ripped off a piece of her own white shirt. She placed the white cloth over Himura's eye, fastening it and holding it down to stop the bleeding. Himura winced in pain as the girl tightened the cloth.

"You… you didn't have to do that…"

Kotori replied. "I know, but seeing a guy without an eye is pretty gross. I did us a favor." She turned away and picked up her black jacket off the ground. Placing back on her jacket, she alternated her view from Himura and onto Seadramon. "I think we've did all we could here, Seadramon."

"But, shouldn't we do something with the boy?" Seadramon inquired.

"We need to get to Anubimon's pyramid, right? We need to get there right away."

"Hold it. Anubimon? Pyramid?" A befuddled Himura asked as he faced both Kotori and Seadramon. "Who are you two? And where are we?"

"You're in the Digital World, boy," the sea serpent answered Himura's inquiries. "Well, you're in the Underworld dimension of the Digital World. This is where digimon are sent to be judged by Lord Anubimon."

"Underworld? Like Hell?"

"More like a gateway between Paradise and Purgatory. If you're here, then you're like Kotori. Your bodies are in a comatose state and teetering between life & death."

"Then, I'm in a coma after that accident. Then, I'm not on Earth."

Kotori frowned as she turned away. "I think he gets it, Seadramon. C'mon, let's get going."

"Wait! I don't even know where I'm supposed to go! Where do I go to get back home? I have a family and sister I need to return to!"

Seadramon quickly approached Kotori, consulting to her. "Shouldn't we let him join us? He doesn't have a partner and he could get lost out here."

"He can find his way around. He's a big boy," the tomboy snorted as she walked ahead while Seadramon looked back to Himura. "Let's go, Seadramon."

"But… oh, all right," Seadramon responded, following his partner but not without looking back to Himura. "Sorry, boy."

Furrowing his brows, the boy angrily called back to Kotori and Seadramon. "Hey! Wait a minute! You're not leaving me here?"

Kotori and Seadramon continued marching forward without answering the young boy.

"At least, give me your name!"

She turned and faced Himura.

"Kotori Ayami."

"And I'm her partner Seadramon."

"Kotori and Seadramon?" Himura mumbled as he nodded. "I'm Himura Tsubasa. I'll remember you two."

Both Kotori and Seadramon turned away whilst continuing their trek across the dry lands to locate Anubimon's sanctuary. Himura watched them leave and patted his bandaged eye.

A soft, genuine smile curled on the boy's face.

"I hope we do meet again, but where do I go now?" Himura wondered as he walked off into the opposite direction. "Looks like I'm not getting home anytime soon. I better find a place to rest." _Kotori Ayami, eh? Whomever you… you and Seadramon saved my life. And I'll never forget this bandage you gave me. _"If we meet again, I hope it's very soon."

xxxxx

_**Six days later**_

xxxxx

_**Near a Cerberumon Village/March 15, 2001/1:39 PM**_

Six days of travel and rest stops have led Himura to a local village. He spent his whole journey passing through scattered digimon locales that seeing a village surprised him. He stopped and noticed a group of large, black-furred three-headed canines, resembling Cerberus, guarding the front.

"A village?" Himura murmured as he quickly slipped behind a rock. He stood silently, observing the Cerberus digimon exchanging words. "I wonder if they could help me out?" He slowly poked his head out…

…only to be greeted by a Cerberus digimon.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Cerberus digimon growled, catching Himura by surprise.

Bewildered by the canine's abrupt advance, Himura cowered back and pinned himself against the stone.

"A human?" The Cerberus digimon closed in and sniffed the young boy. "What business do you have here, boy?"

"I…I… just happened to stop by… I was traveling…"

"Traveling? Or, did Kuzuhamon send you to give us trouble?"

"Kuzuhamon? Who is that?"

"Don't play the fool! State your business here!" The Cerberus digimon growled deeply as he lunged at Himura, causing the boy roll aside. "Leave if you know what's good for you!"

"I just want help! I can't find my way out of this place! I need to get home!"

"Brother! Cease your attack!" Another Cerberus digimon dashed toward his hostile pack brother. This particular canine a streak of red fur streaming down its back, a distinguishing feature that set him apart from the other pack. "This human doesn't seem to mean us any harm."

"You're too trusty worthy," snorted the older, grumpier Cerberus digimon. "What if he's just deceiving us?"

"Believe me, brother. I can feel a genuine vibe from him. Besides, there's been a lot of word going around about two human children in the Underworld. Word has it there's a girl with a Seadramon."

"So, the rumors are true then?" the older Cerberus digimon turned his view to Himura, growling. "And this must be that other human."

"Correct, but he's without a partner of a companion. Boy, did you travel here all on your own?"

Himura nodded and addressed to the tri-headed creatures. "Yes and I've been traveling six days now. I did happen to run into that girl and the Seadramon. They saved my life from a hostile digimon. But, I did lose my eye to that digimon."

"Ah, you must be very careful, boy," the Cerberus youth stated. "What is your name, boy?"

"Himura Tsubasa and I'm lost. I need help on how to get back home."

"That I'm afraid we can't help you there," the older Cerberus digimon added. "We've had our own issues lately with Kuzuhamon."

Himura frowned. "What's with this Kuzuhamon? Is it someone who's been giving you grief?"

"She's taken our leader from us," the young Cerberus sadly sighed, lowering his head as a small whine escaped his mouth. "And no matter how hard we try, we can't save him. Kuzuhamon's a terrible witch!"

"Where is Kuzuhamon's hideout?"

"Northwest from here," the elder spoke up. "She has a small palace where she's imprisoned Lord YoukaiInumon. It's in the heart of the Wicker Region."

"Wicker Region? Then, maybe I can help?" Himura offered to the Cerberus digimon.

"You help us? But, you're just a boy!"

"Hey, don't you want your lord back? Don't count me out just because I don't have a digimon."

The elder quickly advised against Himura's actions. "But, Anubimon selected the girl with the Seadramon as his Chosen. You were never selected to be one of his Chosen."

"A Chosen?" Himura inquired.

"She is supposed to hold a device. This device enables a wielder to grant their digimon the ability to evolve past their limitations. With this Digivice, the digimon can grow stronger. And this device is what strengthens a digimon's bond with a human's."

"And you boy lack a Digivice and a partner. Therefore, there isn't much you can do."

"Just because I don't have a partner of my own, it doesn't mean I can't do anything if I set my mind to it!"

"Well, well, look who we bumped into. I didn't think it were possible…"

Pausing for effect, Himura recognized that same girl's voice. He spun around and saw Kotori standing ten feet away with Seadramon by her side. The Cerberumon villagers gathered out of their homes as they approached Kotori and Seadramon. Himura's heart sank as the Cerberumon crowded near the tomboy and the sea serpent.

"We meet again, crybaby," Kotori snorted, folding her arms as she faced Himura's direction. She walked through the Cerberumon and advanced toward the boy, who stood his ground. She gave him a vague and cool smile. "Who would've thought we'd run into each other… again. And here of all places."

"I wasn't expecting you to turn up here. So…"

"So, what? Are you saying I'm not invited? Listen, I've been hearing about a lot of trouble about some servant of Basilikmon that captured a village leader."

"Yes, that would be Kuzuhamon!" The red-streaked Cerberumon quickly addressed to Kotori and Himura. "But, since Anubimon's Chosen Child is here, our prayers have been answered!"

"Basilikmon has sealed Lord Anubimon and now Kuzuhamon has taken our Lord YoukaiInumon away," another Cerberumon spoke up amongst the crowd's rambling.

"Then, we can save your leader together!" Himura declared.

"Excuse me? Who died to make you the leader?" Kotori snorted, giving Himura the cold stare.

"Well, we're both technically on life support on the other side, right?"

This remark managed to sting Kotori for a bit until she came to the realization of their fates. It was true. Their physical bodies were still comatose in the real world. Their spirits became digitized once they appeared in the Underworld dimension.

"Oh shut up. You didn't need to remind me…"

"Please if you three can, we'll need all the help we can get to save our lord!" A Cerberumon declared from amongst the crowd. "You see. That deceptive witch, Kuzuhamon, wanted to make our lord his mate. When he refused, she utilized magic to seal him within a crystal."

"And it's a crystal she wears around her neck," the elder proclaimed with sheer disgust for Kuzuhamon. "She wears it with pride and declared that our lord would be forever hers."

"Well, Kotori? What should we do?" inquired Seadramon, turning toward his partner. "How do we plan about this?"

Shrugging, Kotori shook her head dismissively. "We just got here and you expect me to come up with a plan right off the bat?"

"Well, we need to head to Kuzuhamon's palace, but we shouldn't barge right in right away," Himura suggested as he pivoted his view to Kotori and Seadramon.

"We can lead a raid on her palace," the Cerberumon elder insisted as he turned and faced his pack, who muttered amongst themselves.

"Yes! With these humans, we might have a chance! And one is a Chosen with a partner!" A Cerberumon exclaimed from out of the pack.

Looking back between the pack and Himura, Seadramon blinked and gulped. "Well, they're going for the direct approach. Is this wise, Kotori?"

Kotori walked up behind Himura and placed a hand on his back.

"What?" Himura spun around, facing the tomboy.

"So, who says your going? You don't even have a digimon partner."

"Who says I need one? I can manage to do things on my own and I'm not going to abandon people in need!" Himura snapped as shrugged his arm away from Kotori. Naturally, he was still visibly upset from Kotori's constant name calling. "And I'm not a crybaby! Understand!" He shouted at Kotori and raced up to the Cerberumon pack.

Taken aback by Himura's sharp tongue, Kotori stood speechless.

"Heh, he's got some spunk. I'm beginning to like him."

Kotori scoffed. "Whatever. What can he do?"

"Guys," Himura said as he knelt in front of the Cerberumon. "We'd be willing to help you get your leader back."

"Thank you," the red-striped youthful Cerberumon nodded, gratified with Himura's proposal. "We should get going then. Just follow us, humans."

"My name is Himura Tsubasa."

"I see, and the girl behind you?" The elder inquired, shifting his view to Kotori and Seadramon.

"I'm Kotori Ayami," she replied, shooting Himura a cold and irritated stare. "If you guys want your leader back, we better head on over to this palace." With that, she walked past Himura and coldly addressed to him. "Don't you try and show me up. Got it?"

Befuddled, Himura stood up and responded. "What are you saying?"

"Between you and me, I'm in charge. I'm the one with a partner digimon. I'm telling you to don't show me up. Anubimon chose me to return to his pyramid and defeat Basilikmon."

"Who's this Basilikmon?"

Kotori sighed. "C'mon, they're already leaving. Let's get going."

As the Cerberumon began filing out of the village, Kotori and Seadramon accompanied them. Allured by her tenacity, Himura quickly ran and caught up with the duo. As he reached Kotori, he ran alongside her and tried to open up a conversation with her.

"Kotori. If there's anything I can do to help you stop this Basilikmon…"

"This is strictly business, Himura. Don't try and mess this up. Once we stop Kuzuhamon, we can get her to tell us how to defeat Basilikmon."

"But, who is this Basilikmon?"

"A terrible monster who recently has taken over Lord Anubimon's ruling grounds. He's notorious for turning his victims to stone," a Cerberumon openly addressed to Himura, answering his inquiry. "Kuzuhamon is one of his loyal underlings."

"And this Anubimon is…?"

"The official king of the Underworld," Seadramon added.

Himura blinked. "I should've guessed, but if this Basilikmon managed to defeat this realm's ruler… we're in some serious mess."

"Getting scared?" Kotori remarked.

"Yeah right. I'm not," the pre-teen boy rebuked, furrowing his brows. "I'm just concerned for the inhabitants here. We need to be careful when we face Kuzuhamon, Kotori."

The tomboy stubbornly replied. "I know."

"We're nearing the Wicker Region, everyone!" The elder announced to the whole pack, including the children and Seadramon. "Today, this will be our final raid on the witch's palace!"

"IN THE NAME OF LORD YOUKAIINUMON, WE WILL PREVAIL!" The pack cried out as they howled in unison.

Himura smirked. "I like our chances now. What do you think, Kotori?"

"Yeah… oh, shut up," Kotori quipped.

Seadramon chuckled, eyeing the somewhat heated tension between the children. However, he interpreted a deeper connection he was coming to terms with.

_Hehe. For as long as I've known Kotori, she hasn't been this chatty. And she can pretend to hate this boy, but deep down… I think she really likes him. _

xxxxx

_**Kuzuhamon's Palace Headquarters/Wicker Region/2:35 PM**_

"Milady. Those insolent Cerberumon are attempting another raid on our palace."

Seated on a black obsidian chair, a purple-armored figure resembling Sakuyamon observed a screen displaying the Cerberumon pack closing near her quarters. A calm, seductive smile adorned the woman's lips as she gave a lofty chuckle.

A Karatenmon quickly addressed to the purple-armored woman. "Lady Kuzuhamon. Allow me and my men to apprehend them."

"Look closely. Those stupid mutts didn't come alone," Kuzuhamon spoke up as she pointed to Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura racing toward the palace. "So, it's true. Anubimon selected a Chosen Child to stop Lord Basilikmon. I was warned to keep my eye out for this girl and a Seadramon."

"And there's another human with her," Soulmon noticed Himura on the screen.

Kuzuhamon chortled as she stood up from her seat. "Those pitiful Cerberumon have grown desperate. They've sought help from two children and a Seadramon to free YoukaiInumon. How noble of them." She smirked while rubbing a dark purple crystal hanging down her neck. "YoukaiInumon is fine and forever will be my possession. They can't have him back!"

"Shall we counterattack like usual, milady?" The Karatenmon inquired.

"Take as many men as you'd like. Even with Chosen accompanying them, they won't reach me."

Karatenmon nodded. "We won't let you down, milady."

With that, Karatenmon teleported from the quarters.

Sitting back comfortably on her seat, Kuzuhamon chortled and grasped the crystal.

"This should prove to be amusing. Chosen Children or not, it makes no difference. YoukaiInumon, my love, they can't save you. You're mine and forever always will be _mine_."

xxxxx

_**Outside Kuzuhamon's Palace Quarters/2:56 PM**_

As the Cerberumon pack arrived, the elder jumped forward at the forefront. Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura stopped as they stood beside the elder. They stared ahead and watched as a large flock of Karatenmon filed out of a dark gray gothic castle. The Karatenmon barricaded the castle entrance and quickly armed themselves, readily preparing to clash with the Cerberumon.

"She knew we were coming?" Himura exclaimed.

"Of course, at this point, we've attacked her palace many times," the Cerberumon elder replied, growling as he glared at the Karatenmon general walking forward. "Get ready, everyone! Our plan is get myself and you three into the palace while everyone else is fighting."

Kotori clenched her fists as she eyed the large flock. "Ok, but that's easier said than done."

"Trust him, Kotori. He has a plan," Seadramon reassured his partner.

The tomboy gave in. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The Karatenmon general snorted as he drew his weapons. "Foolish Cerberumon. Haven't you learned by now? Every time you attempt to rescue your leader, you always fall and retreat. You know the routine. Get ready to be punished in the name of Lady Kuzuhamon!"

"Yes, but this time the result shall be different!" The Cerberumon elder howled as he charged forward. "Forward and attack!"

Suddenly, Kotori and Seadramon stormed the Karatenmon. Drawing out her Digivice, she sallied forth with sheer determination. Seadramon readily gaped his mouth and prepared to open fire. Himura dashed ahead to accompany the two as he picked up a long branch off the ground, utilizing it as a weapon to ward off the enemy.

"WAIT! GET BACK!" The Cerberumon elder called out.

"Let's kick some ass, Seadramon!" Kotori hollered as Seadramon and Himura followed her ahead. She readily balled her right fist and prepared for the battle that lied ahead for them. "Let's raid this castle!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kotori: You're Kuzuhamon? Free YoukaiInumon this instant!

Kuzuhamon: Oh, ho, ho. Congratulations for making it this far, but you made a grave mistake challenging me in my palace.

Himura: Heads up!

Seadramon: Kuzuhamon is a Mega-Level Digimon. Be careful!

Himura: YoukaiInumon! Hang in there! We're going to free you!

Cerberumon: Next time on the _**Underworld Gaiden Special!**_

Act III: _**Inumon**_

YoukaiInumon: Am I... am I free?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Second chapter is done. Sorry for the long delay, but I've had other fics to work on and real life got in the way.

I'll have Chapter 3 out sooner. Rest assured.

Next time, the fight against Kuzuhamon and her forces will occur. It shouldn't be a long fight.

Send a review and stay gold!


	3. Inumon

**A/N: **And here go. Chapter 3 is up and ready to go.

The Underworld Chosen fight Kuzuhamon over Inumon's freedom!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 3

Act III: _**Inumon**_

xxxxx

_**Outside Kuzuhamon's Palace Quarters/Wicker Region/2:28 PM**_

Once Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura led the charge, the Karatenmon collectively flew across to engage them. The Cerberumon pack stood their ground as the elder waited for something… like a signal. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kotori wave her right hand.

"It's time," the Cerberumon elder nodded sagely. He raised both front legs and stomped his feet into the ground. "Come out, my brothers and sisters! It's about time we free leader!"

As the elder ceased stomping, the earth cracked open as 20 Cerberumon spilled out and charged ahead. Taken aback by this surprising tactic, the Karatenmon found themselves caught by streams of green fire that hurtled at their direction.

"_**Hellfire!**_"

The Karatenmon general evaded a fire blast, spinning and swerving around like crazy. He frantically called out to his forces.

"Fall back! Avoid their fire!"

The Cerberumon elder jumped into the air and lunged at the general, catching him with a headbutt. Caught by the elder's attack, the general plunged to the earth and crashed into a tree stump.

"Gah! You caught me with my back turned, coward!" The Karatenmon general snarled as he picked up his swords and twirled them. He flew in and engaged the elder in a frontal encounter. "This time you and your pack will fall!"

Snarling like mad, the elder seized the Karatenmon's swords with his jaws.

"You'll never take back your leader, mongrel!"

"That's where you're wrong!" The Cerberumon elder watched as Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura barely passed through the castle entrance. "Good." _We'll hold these birds off as long as we can. Today is the day we will free you, Lord YoukaiInumon!_

"Eh? Curious, but where are you looking?" squawked the Karatenmon general, who struggled to pull his swords out of Cerberumon's mouth. He cringed as the canine's jaws clenched on tightly on his swords. "Let go!"

"As you wish!" The elder roared as hot, green fire streamed out of his mouth and repelled the Karatenmon back with force. "_**Hellfire!**_"

"GAH!"

As Karatenmon quickly put out the fire on his swords, the Cerberumon elder charged at the general and caught him with a headbutt. One headbutt later and the Karatenmon was knocked 15 feet into the air.

"What I'm looking at is none of your business!"

Karatenmon glanced around, noting the absence of three particular individuals. "Where did those three go?"

"Well, you can take a guess, but I'd rather not say," the elder remarked.

"The castle!"

"What a dense fool you are."

"Elder!" The red-striped Cerberumon abruptly called out as he ran up to the eldest pack member. "Have the three accessed entry?"

"They have, but our job is to keep these bird freaks from getting back to the castle."

Karatenmon chortled. "You think we're the only defense Lady Kuzuhamon has? Those three are walking right into our lady's hands."

"I wouldn't count those three out yet. After all, they might be the ones to defeat Basilikmon once and for all," the elder proclaimed as he and the red-striped youth launched green fire streams at the bird warrior.

xxxxx

_**Kuzuhamon's Palace Headquarters/2:35 PM**_

As the two sides waged their heated skirmish, Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura were already halfway through the castle. They managed to bypass and hide from Karatenmon that quickly filed out to aid their colleagues.

The trio arrived at a stairway leading to a path that measured 20 stories high. They had to go to the top level, exactly where Kuzuhamon awaited them.

"I'm picking up a high power reading at the top," Kotori stated as she scanned her D-3, which indicated a glowing beacon on the grid map. "She's definitely up there."

"And no doubt she knows we're coming," Seadramon said.

Himura scoffed. "It's almost like she's counting on us to reach her. How arrogant can you get?"

The tomboy quickly ran up the first set of stairs. "She's obviously too arrogant! C'mon, unless you want to get left behind!"

"Huh…? Hey, wait! We need to be cautious about this!"

Seadramon quickly glided up and followed Kotori across the long stairway.

"Damn! She's so thickheaded!" The pre-teen boy scowled as he raced up the stairs and followed the tomboy. No matter how fast he ran, Kotori was already a level ahead of him. "Are you really this stubborn? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, and I'm not worried! Why don't you stop whining and worry about yourself!"

Although taken aback by her harsh remark, Himura pressed onward with no restraint. "Yeah, easy for you to say. You've got a partner and I don't."

Suddenly, a group of Soulmon popped out from the walls and flooded the top floors. Kotori, Seadramon, and Himura were quickly cut off from the pass once the Soulmon blocked their path.

"They've blocked us off!" Himura exclaimed.

Kotori furrowed her brows as she readily held her D-3. "Not for long. Seadramon, go! Knock them out of our way!"

As the Soulmon surrounded the trio, Seadramon opened his mouth and sprayed them back with an ice spray that sprinkled and covered them in ice.

"_**Ice Blast!**_" Seadramon roared whilst pivoting his head, spraying down Soulmon with his ice breath. Once he cleared the section of Soulmon, he led Kotori and Himura up through the stairway. "Kuzuhamon's defenses aren't that impressive."

"Yeah, because they're dealing with us," Kotori smirked proudly.

Himura gasped as white angelic Devidramon descended from the ceiling.

"First Soulmon and now Gargoylemon," the sea serpent angrily hissed, puffing out his side fins.

"Let him have it, Seadramon!"

"_**Freezing Wing!**_" The Gargoylemon flapped their wings in unison, throwing a freezing wind at Seadramon's direction.

Seadramon evaded the freezing wind, swerving his whole body around. He opened his mouth and released bursts of water at the white-bodied deviants. Powerful water bursts repelled a few Gargoylemon as others were knocked away by Seadramon's fin-like tail.

Kotori and Himura continued their way through the stairway. However, unbeknownst to them, a Soulmon popped out of a wall and stretched out his hand while ensnaring Himura's back.

"Hey! Let go!" Himura cried out as he struggled against the Soulmon's grip.

Kotori quickly turned and caught the Soulmon holding Himura as hostage.

"Kotori!"

"Ugh, why me?" Kotori gritted her teeth as she confronted the Soulmon. "Let him go!"

"Surrender now or watch your friend be thrown off the stairway! You can blame yourself once he splatters the ground! Keeheehee!" The Soulmon taunted the girl, securing a firm hold on the boy. "Make it easier on yourself."

"Kotori… just go… don't worry about me…"

"You should've stuck close to me, Himura," the tomboy stood her ground as she turned to Seadramon and back on Himura. Dropping her arms to her sides, she gave in and sighed. "Fine. You win. Now, let him go." Casting her eyes to the ground, she approached the Soulmon cautiously and willingly.

"Good girl," Soulmon snickered. "Now, come with me."

"Kotori! What do you think you're doing?" Seadramon roared as he moved in to stop Kotori only for a Gargoylemon to cut him off from the pass.

"Come closer," remarked Soulmon. "Yes, I'm sure Kuzuhamon will be thrilled to keep you as permanent guests in her quarters."

Kotori evilly smirked. "I'm sure she will…"

"Kotori…" Himura muttered, shooting the tomboy an angry glare. "You traitor."

With her arms folded behind her head, Kotori walked in front of Soulmon. A calm smile etched her face, which befuddled both Himura and Soulmon.

"By the way…" Kotori whispered as she closed her right hand. "Himura, duck!" As soon as Himura tucked his head under, she threw dirt into Soulmon's eyes.

"GAH! MY EYES!" Soulmon howled as he rubbed the dirt out of his eyes. "CAN'T SEE!"

Once Soulmon released Himura, Kotori caught him.

"Kotori… thanks!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Kotori ran up and punched Soulmon in the face. "Let him have it, Seadramon!"

After disposing the Gargoylemon with a tail swipe, Seadramon whirled around and fired an ice beam.

"_**Ice Blast!**_"

As the beam caught Soulmon, the ghoul was encased in a block of ice. He fell and plunged to the bottom stairway, cracking into pieces. Kotori seized Himura's left arm and forced him to move along.

"Enough sight-seeing! Let's move!"

"Ow! Easy on the arm!"

Kotori noticed a tunnel situated at the entrance on the top floor.

"There it is, Kotori! That should lead us directly to Kuzuhamon!" Seadramon called out as he glided to the top floor and slithered through the tunnel. "I'll lead you two on ahead!"

"Thanks, Seadramon!" Kotori said.

"Kotori…"

The tomboy slightly turned her head, noticing Himura wearing a grin.

"Thanks… I thought you were… going to turn us in…"

"I might be a bitch to you, but you can trust me in never turning my back on anyone. If there's anything I hate, it would be backstabbers."

"I never should've doubted you."

"Whatever," Kotori rebuked.

Himura smirked as he and Kotori went through the entrance. "Let's go and save Inumon, Kotori."

"Right."

xxxxx

Closely observing the trio, Kuzuhamon stood up from her chair and hovered over to center of her room.

"That's it, Chosen. Come forth," Kuzuhamon chortled, grasping the gem encasing YoukaiInumon. "They can try and save you, Inumon. Try as they might, you're mine and forever will be. You complete me, my valuable possession."

Turning around, Kuzuhamon heard footsteps closing in near her vicinity.

"Right on cue, Chosen. Let's get this show started!"

As soon as the trio arrived in the chamber, they scanned the isolated vicinity. In fact, Kuzuhamon was nowhere to be seen.

"Shoot! The reading on my device isn't getting anything!" Kotori proclaimed as she quickly surveyed her surroundings. "Seadramon, do you see anything?"

"No, I don't, but she was here. I could smell her scent… as sweet it is."

"Himura?"

"Nothing. Maybe she went up and left knowing we were coming?"

Kotori scoffed, scanning the throne situated near them. She walked up to the throne and faced the large monitor, which displayed the ongoing battle taking place outside the palace. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of purple, glowing eyes flashed in the darkness behind her.

"C'mon, you two! We'll continue searching through this top level… hold on!" She called out as her D-3 picked up on the beacon, which reappeared on her device's grid screen. She noticed the beacon was in the exact room they were in. "You guys! She's here!"

"More like, behind you…"

Suddenly, Kotori whirled around as Kuzuhamon teleported in front of her. Startled by her abrupt entrance, Kotori jumped back as Himura and Seadramon raced up to her. Kuzuhamon chortled with self-confidence as she hovered over near the trio, landing nearly 15 feet from them.

"Welcome to my castle, Chosen. I hope my servants greeted you nicely."

"_Nicely_? More like the complete opposite," Seadramon hissed.

"We know you have YoukaiInumon! Those Cerberumon want their leader back!"

"YoukaiInumon?" The dark-armored woman feigned innocently, rubbing the gem hanging from her neck. "Whatever do you mean, boy?" A devious smirk curled on the lustful woman's face, which quickly aggravated Kotori.

"Quit the act! We know that gem imprisons YoukaiInumon! Release him!"

"Or, what? What do you Chosen intend to do? Your pet isn't strong enough to beat me…"

"But, I'm more than willing to try!" Seadramon hissed as he threw himself into Kuzuhamon.

Kuzuhamon swiftly sidestepped Seadramon as the serpent smashed a section of a wall with his tail. She raised a hand into the air and magically summoned a staff. She grabbed her staff and waited as Seadramon pushed the rubble off his body.

"C'mon, Seadramon! Get up!" Kotori cried out, encouraging her sea serpent partner to recover. "Himura! Don't just stand there! Go and get it!"

"The… gem…?" Himura turned as Kuzuhamon walked up toward Seadramon with her back turned. "Easier said than done." He slowly crept towards Kuzuhamon as Seadramon kept the dark-armored mistress at bay. "Just grab the gem… just grab the gem… bah, but she has her back turned…"

Taking no chances, Seadramon shot himself toward Kuzuhamon. The mistress quickly batted him aside while swinging her staff.

"Was that? You're too slow!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "Ok! It's _MY_ turn now!"

"Ugh, c'mon Seadramon!" Kotori called out as she watched Himura sneaking in ever so close behind Kuzuhamon. _Seadramon can only hold off that witch for so long. Himura can't even grab the crystal if she has her back facing him. _"Hey, bitch! You can't beat us!"

"Such foul language from a little brat. Naughty, naughty, hasn't your mother taught you to treat a lady with respect? I ought to cram a bar of soap down your dirty mouth."

"Mother? As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a mother," the blue-haired girl snorted, expressing her lack of acknowledgement for her abuser. Before she moved in, she saw Himura jumping onto Kuzuhamon's back. "You got her! Don't let go!"

Himura threw his arms around Kuzuhamon's neck and tried pulling the necklace off her. The dark-armored woman quickly teleported out of Himura's reach and let him fall to the ground. As Himura got up, Kuzuhamon reappeared in front of him and slammed her staff into his stomach.

"Aw, crap! Himura!" Kotori exclaimed.

Driven with anger, Seadramon opened his mouth and launched a stream of ice at her direction.

"_**Ice Blast!**_"

Kuzuhamon initially responded to Seadramon's attack and wove her staff.

"Nice try," she chortled while spinning her staff in a circular motion. Her staff shattered the crystal shards into dust. "Give up. You can't defeat me as you are, my friend." She shifted her view over Himura and picked him up with her staff. "But, this boy will make a nice addition to my collection. Maybe I should seal you in a gem? I'd love to keep you as a possession."

"Get bent…" Himura muttered, coughing as he shot Kuzuhamon a scornful glance. "Release YoukaiInumon…"

"Or, we'll die trying! Seadramon, digivolve!" Kotori called out, lifting her D-3 into the air. In response to Kotori's command, Seadramon's power was invoked. This allowed him to evolve into his ultimate-level stage.

"Seadramon… _**SHINKA! MegaSeadramon!**_"

The giant sea serpent emerged from a glowing ball of light as a larger, fiercer-looking sea serpent. His whole body was scaly red and streamlined. Atop of his golden-armored head was a long, lightning-shaped horn protruding through the forehead. His long frame filled up nearly half of the entire room.

Kuzuhamon sprang back as MegaSeadramon torpedoed himself like a battering ram. She quickly evaded as MegaSeadramon rammed his head through a wall.

"Watch it, MegaSeadramon! You'll pulverize Himura!"

"Sorry, Kotori!" MegaSeadramon pivoted his head and shifted his view specifically on Kuzuhamon. "But, I can get very reckless once I achieve this form."

"Right, but don't forget she has Himura and YoukaiInumon," Kotori observed MegaSeadramon and Kuzuhamon's face-off. "Himura! Wake your ass up! Look above you!"

"Above me…?" Himura raised his head and noticed the gem hanging over him. He realized that he was in Kuzuhamon's clutches. _The gem! It's right where I want it!_

Kuzuhamon squeezed her left arm tightly around Himura's waist.

"Stand down, you scaly beast. I have your friend here. Do you want him to be sealed in a gem? Make any foolish attempt to save him and I'll do it."

Kotori gritted her teeth whilst standing her ground.

"Do hear that, girl? Your foolhardy attempt will only go up in smoke. If I were you, I'd take your pet and leave. You lost this boy just as those stupid Cerberumon lost their precious leader."

"Sounds to me you can't afford being alone. That's why when someone turns you down, you turn seal them into a gem against their will!" MegaSeadramon rebuked toward the dark-armored female. "Is that what you're afraid of? You have all those loyal subjects, but you don't see them as friends. You only view them as tools. With YoukaiInumon, you only see him as a possession. Do you not?"

"Well, I… Shut up! YoukaiInumon is an idiot for turning me down! How could he turn down true beauty like me?"

"Because you're vain… that's why."

"Stupid girl. How could you know anything about beauty? You're dressed like a boy! You shouldn't even talk about taste!"

"Because this is what I am. I don't want to be caught dead wearing make-up and pretty outfits to win over a guy. You're just pathetic. You can't even accept when someone turns you down. You want all men to be drawn to you, but you're starting to realize there's always going to be one guy that sees you for who you really are."

Clenching her teeth, Kuzuhamon shifted into full denial mode. "You're wrong… how could a child like you understand?"

"You're no different from my mother! You're an abuser. Granted it's over different reasons, but you're still an abuser! Now, let YoukaiInumon and Himura go before you know what's good for you!"

"Oh, ho, ho," the dark-armored mistress chortled and lowered her staff over Himura's staff. "I'm not obliged to take orders from a brat. Just for that, you can kiss this boy goodbye for good!"

Kotori clenched her fists and stormed toward Kuzuhamon without hesitation.

"You asked for it!" The snooty woman taunted Kotori while her staff glowed. Before she utilized the staff's magic, Himura seized this chance and snatched the gem from Kuzuhamon's neck. "What…? No! NO! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Himura slid out of Kuzuhamon's arms and smashed the gem into the ground.

"Go, YoukaiInumon! You're finally free!"

"How about that?" Kotori laughed, taunting Kuzuhamon as she watched purple smoke emerge from the broken gem.

Once the gem shattered, a thick purple cloud poured out and immediately dissipated. Then, a bipedal figure materialized from the smoke, revealing a 10-foot tall bipedal dark-furred canine garbed in armor. Shaking his head, the black-furred warrior blinked and glanced around the chamber.

"Am I free? Yes! I AM FREE!" YoukaiInumon shouted, laughing with relief as he threw his right fist into the air. He abruptly paused as he faced Himura, Kotori, and MegaSeadramon. "Huh? Humans? Did you rescue me?"

"That's YoukaiInumon?" MegaSeadramon wondered as he turned and faced the bipedal canine.

Kotori folded her arms. "He's not too quick, is he?"

"Yes, we freed you from that crystal Kuzuhamon sealed you in!" Himura called out, running up to YoukaiInumon. "You're free and the Cerberumon are fighting her followers outside the castle."

"My villagers brought you here?" YoukaiInumon blinked as a smile crept over his face. "Good. I knew they wouldn't give up, but I'm relieved to know they're ok."

"What is this? That's not fair, boy! He's mine!" Kuzuhamon screamed, whining like a spoiled child. "YoukaiInumon and I are supposed to be together forever!"

Overhearing Kuzuhamon's whiny voice, YoukaiInumon cringed as he shifted his view to the woman.

"I think it's about time you paid you back big time," the boy said.

MegaSeadramon concurred. "Yes and in full."

"Oh, I intend to and more," YoukaiInumon snorted as clenched his fists. "Hearing her brag after all this time was enough to drive me up the wall!" He proceeded to take a few steps forward and balled up his right fist. "Kuzuhamon! You better get ready, because I'm about to whip up a butt-whooping you rightfully deserve!"

"All talk again? You haven't changed, YoukaiInumon, but that's what I love about you," Kuzuhamon giggled devilishly as she hovered into the air. Waving her staff, she glided forward and prepared to meet YoukaiInumon head-on. "This time I'll seal all FOUR of you in a gem! Lord Basilikmon will be pleased to know I've gotten rid of you pests!"

Drawing out his sword, YoukaiInumon lunged forward and collided with Kuzuhamon. Their sword and staff impacted as the warriors struggled to outdo each other.

"Lend him support, MegaSeadramon!" Kotori called out to her partner.

Nodding, MegaSeadramon flew in and assisted YoukaiInumon.

"Himura! What are you standing around for? You want to get caught in their fight?"

The boy snapped back to reality and turned, catching Kotori grabbing his right arm. He stopped as his good eye caught an object sitting where the gem shattered. Himura gasped as he recognized the object.

It was a D-3, the same exact model as Kotori's device.

"Look over there, Kotori!"

"What is that?" She abruptly stopped as her eyes fell on the D-3. "A Digivice just like mine?"

"Yeah, and I think it's pretty obvious who it belongs to," proudly smiled Himura, who raced toward the device. He slid across the floor and snatched it in his hands. He secured a hold of the device and raised it into the air. "Got it!"

"Don't broadcast it! Use it!" Kotori snapped.

Himura readily turned toward the battle and put on a game face. "Right."

"_**Ura Izuna!**_" Kuzuhamon howled as she summoned a spirit fox that held MegaSeadramon at bay. She quickly turned as YoukaiInumon engaged her in a heated exchange of weapon strikes. She repeatedly countered his sword strikes, lifting and twirling her staff. She caught YoukaiInumon with a kick to his gut and jumped back, creating a distance between them.

YoukaiInumon shook off the effects and readied his sword. "You won't seal me again."

"Oh, but at least you'll have company joining you soon!" Kuzuhamon laughed as she slammed her staff down. As she muttered an incantation, a ball of purple energy materialized near her belly. "_**Taizoukai Mandala!**_"

The purple ball expanded as it caught YoukaiInumon and repelled him away. MegaSeadramon was caught by the expanding ball and knocked aside.

"MegaSeadramon!" Kotori cried out.

Hefting his D-3 into the air, Himura called to YoukaiInumon passionately. "YoukaiInumon! Look at this device!"

Turning around, YoukaiInumon gave a perplexed stare at the boy and the D-3.

"Is that a…? A Digivice?" MegaSeadramon exclaimed. "Then, this means… YoukaiInumon is Himura's Digimon partner?"

"My partner? Me? Leader of the Cerberumon Village?" The bipedal canine wondered as he couldn't comprehend the possibility of being a Chosen's partner. "But, it's said…"

"Augh! Then, you are the second Chosen!" Kuzuhamon heatedly pointed toward Himura. "Lord Basilikmon has ordered me to eliminate any Chosen with a Digivice!" Readily grabbing her staff, she flew toward Himura in a hurry.

"I don't think so!" MegaSeadramon bellowed as he pursued Kuzuhamon.

At that exact moment, Kotori's D-3 glowed and granted MegaSeadramon a second power boost.

"Get him, MegaSeadramon! Show the bitch the power of a Dark Master!"

"MegaSeadramon… _**SHINKA!**_ _**MetalSeadramon!**_"

Flying out of a ball of golden light was a sea serpent whose body was composed entirely from golden Chrome Digizoid armor. With a metallic frame, MetalSeadramon was not only streamlined, but also faster in speed.

"KOTORI? YOUR PARTNER IS A DARK MASTER?" Himura naturally freaked out at the sight of the golden-armored serpent.

"NO YOU DON'T!" YoukaiInumon roared as he pursued Kuzuhamon and quickly cut her off at the pass. He swung his sword and intercepted Kuzuhamon's direct assault on the boy. "If this boy is a Chosen, then Anubimon must have given me a higher purpose. I'll protect this boy and the girl in the name of Lord Anubimon!"

"Take this! _**River of Power!**_" MetalSeadramon roared, firing a streamlined blast through his nose.

As the blast caught Kuzuhamon, the impact of the attack knocked Kuzuhamon into her throne.

Suddenly, YoukaiInumon felt his own strength being empowered via Himura's Digivice. This surprised Kuzuhamon, who was fighting YoukaiInumon to a standstill a minute ago. Howling with reviorgated valor, YoukaiInumon caught Kuzuhamon with black fire that blasted her back. Kuzuhamon teleported away, distancing herself from YoukaiInumon.

The dark-armored woman gritted her teeth, aggravated with the startling outcome. "Im… Impossible. You shouldn't even be giving me trouble! Naturally, I should be stronger!"

"Yes, but that was before this boy empowered me with his Digivice," YoukaiInumon smirked, readily holding his sword. He watched Himura run up by his side. "Thanks to you…"

"Himura. You can call me Himura Tsubasa."

"Himura? Nice name," he added with a composed smile. "If it wasn't for you and the Digivice, I didn't think I'd ever beat her."

Himura nodded. "Well today. You and I change everything."

"I couldn't agree more, Himura."

"Hey, guys! Save the pleasant chit-chat later! We've got her to worry about!" The metallic sea serpent addressed to the duo.

"Damn you four!" Kuzuhamon hissed, readying her staff as she lunged at YoukaiInumon again.

This time YoukaiInumon was ready and quickly countered Kuzuhamon's strike. He caught Kuzuhamon with a kick to her stomach and opened his right hand, firing a burst of black flames that repelled the woman back. Kuzuhamon hit the back of a wall and fell awkwardly on her side. As she tried to stand, YoukaiInumon and MetalSeadramon closed in and surrounded her.

Kuzuhamon angrily scoffed and picked up her staff. "Feh, don't think this is over. I admit defeat here, but Lord Basilikmon won't rest until he sees you four dead! This won't be the last time we'll meet!" Raising her staff overhead, the woman teleported from the room. "And make sure you remember that in your graves!"

"Heh, we showed her not to mess with us," Kotori remarked as he raced over to Himura and the others. "Hey, that was some nice moves, YoukaiInumon. Huh? Hey, what's going on?"

Much to Kotori and Himura's surprise, YoukaiInumon collapsed to his knees. A bright golden aura engulfed the bipedal warrior as his body began shrinking down. MetalSeadramon, too, shrank down and turned back into Seadramon.

As for YoukaiInumon, he turned into a simple two-legged dark-furred canine - sans the armor and the sword. The dark canine glanced over himself in bewilderment. Himura approached the canine and gawked at him.

"What happened?" Himura inquired.

Seadramon quickly interjected, answering Himura. "Simple. He de-digivolved due to the excessive power he used up. The Digivice must have been the reason. I don't know how it happened really."

"So, this means... I can't digivolve back to YoukaiInumon?" The dark canine grumbled, shaking his head. "No! That means I've got to work my way up again?"

"It just means you have to digivolve once Himura's Digivice responds to a threat," Seadramon explained. "Am I making it clear for you?"

"A little."

"Oh jeez..."

Kotori walked up by Himura's side, giving him a stern look.

"Kotori?"

"So, you're YoukaiInumon's partner now?"

"It looks like I am," Himura said with a modest smile. He stared at the Digivice in his hand, securing a firm grip around it. "Now, I'm a Chosen just like you. And just like the Chosen from the TV series."

"Speaking of the TV show, what do you think of MetalSeadramon as my partner," Kotori smiled evilly.

Himura chuckled nervously. "Yeah about that. I figured a girl like you would have a cute-looking digimon."

Initially, Kotori shot him a dirty look. "I'd rather be a nun than walk around with something cute. Seadramon is my kind of partner and I've always loved the idea of a Dark Master as my partner."

"You… you're a scary and weird kind of girl, Kotori."

"Himura," the dark canine spoke up as he approached his new human partner. "I'm now in my champion form. While in this form, you can address to me as Inumon."

"Inumon, huh? How do you feel about us being partners?"

Smiling sheepishly, Inumon scratched his head. "Well, I've never had a partner before." His smile faded as he withdrew his eyes from Himura and shifted his view to Seadramon. "But, it seems the Underworld is in a deep mess. Kuzuhamon mentioned a Basilikmon. Who is that?"

"A serpent that has Anubimon held captive," Seadramon replied. "Kotori and I briefly encountered him before Anubimon sent us away. Kotori gained her Digivice and became my official partner after she pleaded to Anubimon to cease my judgment." He alternated his view to Kotori, who held her D-3 in hand. "And just now you've become Himura's partner. Our chances of stopping Basilikmon have doubled."

"Yes, but how do we go about stopping him?" Inumon asked.

Kotori addressed to the dark canine. "We're on our way there. But first, will you join us?"

"But, if I do so, I'll have to leave my villagers," Inumon said as his tone conveyed sadness. Evidently, the last thing he wanted to do was leave his villagers to fend for themselves. "But, if Himura has a Digivice and I'm his partner... Anubimon has given me a greater purpose. He must be desperate to call for me to save him."

"So, what do you say, Inumon?" Himura said as he offered a handshake to the canine. "Are you with us?"

Inumon stared at the boy's extended hand.

"Well, naturally, I don't adhere to anyone but my own villagers and answer to Lord Anubimon, but after today..." He openly accepted Himura's offer and shook his hand firmly. "Looks like we're officially partners. I feel deeply indebted to you for freeing me."

"Then, let this be the start of a good partnership, Inumon."

Observing the partners forming their own bond, Seadramon and Kotori stood on the sidelines. Kotori faced them with a slightly apathetic look as she turned away and walked off.

"How come you never were that close to me, Kotori? Inumon and Himura are forming a really tight bond."

Kotori stopped as she faced Seadramon from an eye corner.

"Is there something upsetting you, Kotori?"

"No, nothing at all."

xxxxx

_**Outside Kuzuhamon's Palace Quarters/3:10 PM**_

Following Kuzuhamon's immediate retreat, the Cerberumon villagers drove off her forces. The Cerberumon quickly claimed the Wicker Region as a part of their territory. As soon as the Underworld Chosen walked out of the castle, the Cerberumon greeted them with an open celebration. They were more relieved once Inumon addressed to them. However, the short reunion was short once Inumon announced his departure with Himura, Kotori, and Seadramon. The news came as a shock to the Cerberumon, but the elder understood the reasoning behind Inumon's immediate departure. It became clear when Himura revealed his D-3 and explained how he assisted Inumon's victory over Kuzuhamon.

This clarified Inumon's role as Himura's partner. The elder viewed this as Inumon's 'calling card' to rescue Anubimon and restore balance to the Underworld. After a tearful goodbye to his villagers, Inumon departed with a message to his people.

"Have faith in me. And have faith in our new friends. We will stop Basilikmon once and for all!" Inumon proudly announced to his villagers. With tears in his eyes, he waved to his villagers. They responded to him with open cheers and acknowledged him with loud howls. "Farewell, my brothers and sisters. If it is at all possible, I will return. Villager elder, thank you for everything."

The Cerberumon elder nodded accordingly, howling along with the pack.

Himura smiled as he, Kotori, and Seadramon watched Inumon part ways with his villagers.

"It's sad, but they understand what his new purpose is," Seadramon stated.

Himura sighed. "Well, we should get going then."

"Listen up, Himura," Kotori turned as she walked up to him. "I'm in charge of our operations from now on. You and Inumon just follow along. That's exactly what you should do."

"Whoa, hey... what's with the attitude? We just worked well together."

The tomboy brushed him aside and walked past him.

"Man, was it something I said?"

Bowing his head apologetically, Seadramon sighed. "Please don't take it the wrong way, Himura. She's just stressed since she's been here longer. Besides, she's not used to leading a group of people."

"Well, she doesn't have to do it all alone! Kotori, I know you can hear me!" The dark-haired pre-teen shouted toward her direction. "Realize you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your own! You've got me!"

Of course, she didn't even respond.

"We certainly have our own work cut out for us," the serpent said as he slithered off and followed his prideful partner.

"I'm serious, Kotori," Himura narrowed his eye and watched Kotori from afar. "You have me, Inumon, and Seadramon. If only you were more open to me."

xxxxx

_**Within Anubimon's Pyramid Sanctuary/3:40 PM**_

"So, you failed to kill them, Kuzuhamon?"

_**Swish!**_

One tail swing impacted a wall and quickly pulverized it into rubble.

"DAMN THOSE RATS! AUGH! AND YOU RETREATED?"

Cringing at the incensed serpent's wrath, Kuzuhamon gulped and took a deep breath.

"Lord Basilikmon... that boy... he surprised me and took the necklace off me. Forgive me! I let down my guard..."

Suddenly, Basilikmon's loud hiss-like growls turned into deep laughter.

"Lord Basilikmon?"

"No, it doesn't matter. This just means I'll have more statues to add to my precious collection. As a matter of fact," Basilikmon moved his whole body and revealed a statue that resembled Anubimon. "Since I've turned the Underworld lord into my prized possession, I'd only be fitting to add his Chosen and their pets to my lovely collection. Wouldn't you agree, Kuzuhamon?"

Kuzuhamon stood up, nodding. "Yes, Lord Basilikmon. I agree! But, how do we prepare for them?"

"I'll forgive you for your failure, but for the last time. There won't be a third chance."

"Yes, Lord Basilikmon. I understand."

"We have enough time to assemble your troops. Gather them at once, Kuzuhamon."

"It will take a while, but I'll do as you wish, Lord Basilikmon!"

With that, the dark-armored woman vanished from the enclosed vicinity. Basilikmon wrapped his massive tail around Anubimon's statue and pulled it close, examining it thoroughly with his terrifying yellow eyes. A long red tongue flickered out, tasting Anubimon's statue.

"They can try and save you, Anubimon, but, the Underworld is a treacherous realm. Even if they do manage to reach this pyramid, all that awaits them is me and their own sealed fates."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kotori: Who in blue hell are you?

Witchmon: Please to meet your acquaintance! I am Witchmon, sorceress in-training at your service!

Himura: Sorceress? What kind of magic can you do?

Inumon: Transport us to Anubimon's pyramid.

Witchmon: No probl… whoops! I botched!

Kotori and Himura: What have you done to us?

Fangmon: Heh, tasty raven.

Seadramon: Kotori!

Act IV: _**The Raven and the Wolf**_

Himura: This is kind of mess I wish we didn't get involved in!

xxxxx

**A/N: **There we go. Inumon and Himura officially begin their long partnership. But, Kotori and Himura have yet to completely earn each other's friendship. The next chapter will surely be what will test their bond.

The next chapter title is quite fitting and you'll see why. ;)

Send a review and stay gold!


	4. The Raven and the Wolf

**A/N: **We're halfway through this story. Including this, I'd say just 2.5 chapters left (by my estimation). I'm saving the heavy action for the finale with Basilikmon.

In this installment, you'll see what strengthens the bond between Kotori and Himura.

This chapter title is fitting and you'll see why. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 4

Act IV: _**The Raven and the Wolf**_

xxxxx

'_My love. Asgard is under siege! Ragnarok is upon us! Our people need to stand united and put aside all bickering. Loki is adamant about destroying Asgard…'_

'_I'll fight alongside you and the maidens. No matter what happens to us… even if it means the fall of our long-standing heaven kingdoms. If we are to die, then let us perish together.'_

'_And I will do so holding your hand.'_

Standing face to face was a couple. Both wore heavy body armor. The young woman in question wore obsidian black armor, which concealed nearly her whole body. Her long dark hair hung out over her back as her hazel eyes stared into the young man in question. He was slightly taller, wearing white armor and had short dark blue hair.

As both leaned forward to kiss, an explosion erupted in the background that swallowed the surroundings. The explosion blew the two lovers back. Both tried to reach out for each other's hands, but the winds kept them divided from one another's reach.

'_Siegfried!'_

'_Brunhilde! Reach for my hand!'_

As Brunhilde tried to fly out and reach her lover…

_**Shick.**_

A long blade protruded Brunhilde's chest, prompting Siegfried to fly toward her. Brunhilde's eyes widened in shock as her eyes settled over the blade jutting out her chest. She grabbed the blade and raised her head, giving faint and shallow breaths.

'_Siegfried…'_

"_No… Brunh…!'_

The entire scene was quickly engulfed by light as the two lovers' fates remained vague.

xxxxx

_**Fangmon Territory/March 30, 2001/9:38 AM**_

Sitting up quickly, Kotori screamed and glanced ahead in a trance-like state. Her face was covered in layers of damp sweat. She felt her heart racing like a horse as she stared at her hands and heavily panted.

"Again? It's that same damn dream I've been having for a few months," Kotori panted as she wiped her hands across her face. _But, this dream… and those two people… it's been happening more frequently. _"Is this some kind of message behind these visions? They feel real… yet I should know they're just dreams. Oh, what the hell am I kidding?"

"Talking to yourself, Kotori?" Seadramon interjected, awakened by his partner's sudden alarm. "Is it that dream again?"

"You know me too well, Seadramon."

"That's why you've been stressed lately. You haven't been able to get any sleep."

Kotori threw a giant leaf she used as a blanket and stretched her arms behind her head. Yawning, she saw Himura and Inumon asleep peacefully.

"Yet he's been able to get more sleep than I have."

The sea serpent chortled. "They're asleep like logs."

"Wish I were like that now. I could use some good sleep without that stupid dream again."

"About this dream… you said there were two lovers?"

Kotori nodded, yawning with her hand covering her mouth. "Yeah and I told you the woman I saw looked like me."

"Maybe it was you, but it was just a dream?"

"Funny thing is… the lover looked like Himura. If you want to believe that or not…"

"Himura, eh?" Seadramon pivoted his view over the boy and the dark canine asleep atop of each other. "Somehow, I can believe it. You do like Himura, don't you?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" The tomboy snorted as she seemingly wanted to deny this question. "Don't be stupid, Seadramon. Himura is just someone who wanted to tag along. Once we get back home, we'll just go our separate ways."

"Are you sure? Is this just a temporary alliance?"

"Yep and nothing more. You think I'm someone who needs a guy in my life? I can take care of myself just fine, Seadramon."

Shaking his head, Seadramon realized that convincing his thick-headed partner wouldn't work out. He added nothing more to the exchange and watched Himura slowly waking up. Kotori turned around and caught Himura sitting up while stretching his arms.

"…morning already?" Himura groaned, yawning with his mouth open.

Kotori turned away with disgust. "Cover your mouth, why don't you? It's contagious when you yawn with your damn mouth open."

"Huh? What?" Himura replied, barely able to understand Kotori in his half-awakened state. "What's contagious?"

Right on cue, Inumon lifted his head and yawned.

"Nothing. Look, we're only about halfway across the Underworld," Kotori addressed to everyone. "It's been about two weeks since we left that Cerberumon village." Stepping forward, she gazed toward a rock formation with a waterfall pouring into a seemingly bottomless lake. Her mind reflected to the numerous villages she and the group passed by. "According to the natives, we're halfway across, but yet the journey has been endless. We've had to fight off a bunch of bad tempered Digimon."

"Heh, luckily we were there to keep them at bay," Seadramon proudly proclaimed.

"Well, we are in a Digital World. They're supposed to be big like our own world would be, Kotori."

"At least we don't have to swim across oceans," Inumon pointed out.

"But, we've had to cross long stretches of cold deserts and barren wastelands," the tomboy corrected the canine. "Look the point is… I feel we're making little progress. How do we even know we're even halfway toward Anubimon's pyramid?"

"I know," Inumon stated. "I have a good feeling we are."

"And you have evidence to back up that claim, pup?"

The black-furred canine immediately shook his head. "No. I don't."

"Lighten up, Kotori. Don't be so hard on him," Himura interceded in his partner's defense. "If he says we're going the right way, I believe him."

"You, too? Ugh, whatever," she turned away and scoffed. "Believe whatever you want, but I find it hard to accept that we're going the right direction!"

"Kotori! Stop being so damn hostile!"

"Only because I'm irritable and haven't had any good sleep! So, butt out!"

"Not until you tell me why you've been getting lack of sleep! You've looked stressed since we left the Cerberumon village! Just tell me what's wrong and not hide whatever secret you have bottled up! What are you afraid of?"

Taken aback by his remark, Kotori whirled around and snapped. "I'm NOT afraid of anything! Just leave me alone!"

"Kotori, I…" An unhinged Himura backed off, being careful not to provoke the tomboy any further.

Inumon and Seadramon faced each other, expressing concern for their partner's hostile interaction. Naturally, Kotori would only playfully tease and put on a cold act to hide her true feelings for him. But, this was the first time Himura has ever seen her provocation level this high before. Coupled with her dreams, Kotori has been distant from him despite having been traveling with him.

Out of the whole group, she's only been very open with Seadramon.

"Why not just open up with me? We're supposed to be friends…"

Kotori quietly responded. "No. This is just business between us. Once we save Anubimon and seal Basilikmon, we'll go home and go our own ways. You have a family waiting for you and I've got a cousin worrying for me."

"Cousin? You never said anything about a cousin…"

"His name his Phillipe. That's all you need to know."

"Listen, Kotori…"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's get moving," the dark blue-haired girl turned as she nodded to Seadramon. "We're leaving now, Seadramon."

"Yes," Seadramon said as he flew over and settled on the ground. As Kotori sat on his back, he carried her into the air.

"Inumon, ready?"

"Yeah," Inumon replied as she and Himura paced forward with a long journey ahead for them.

xxxxx

Once the group came to a pass, they stopped as Seadramon and Inumon sensed a distress nearby. Abruptly concerned with their partners' alarm, Kotori and Himura stared ahead at a pack of animals blocking their way. The animals were Digimon that resembled skinny hyena-like canines with long snouts.

The pack each wore deceptive smiles as they stalked towards the group.

"Ugh, just what we needed," Inumon growled, baring his fangs while fiercely standing his ground. He balled up his fists as Seadramon hissed and reared his head back. "Seadramon, let's make this fast and evolve."

Seadramon concurred while hissing. "The last thing we need are more delays."

"What are those things?" Himura exclaimed.

"I don't want to find out," Kotori frowned as she drew out her D-3.

"They're Fangmon. My Cerberumon villagers have had a lot of issues with these scum-sucking scavengers. They're sneaky opportunists and have no remorse for whatever they hunt. Fangmon are more dangerous when in packs."

"Seems like you've had your fair share of fights with these guys," Seadramon added.

"Believe me. We've had to kill some to drive them out of our village."

"Well, now, you can show us how you deal with these guys," the dark-haired pre-teen said as he held his D-3 in front of Inumon. "Take care of them, Inumon!"

"Seadramon, take them out!" Kotori commanded.

With that, the Chosen's D-3s lit up and fired beams at the pair. Inumon and Seadramon received their initial power boost that allowed them to evolve.

"Seadramon… _**CHOU SHINKA! MegaSeadramon!**_"

"Inumon… _**CHOU SHINKA! HellInumon!**_"

Without hesitation, the Fangmon pack stormed toward HellInumon and MegaSeadramon. The Chosen quickly took cover behind a stone and watched their partners proceed to engage the lowly opportunists.

"Are those humans over there?" The Fangmon pack leader snarled as he charged directly toward Kotori and Himura. "I wonder how human flesh tastes like! I suppose I'll find out!"

"Damn! Get down!" Kotori shouted as she pushed Himura behind the rock. She, too, fell down and lied next to Himura.

_**Wham!**_

Suddenly, the Fangmon leader fell back after MegaSeadramon swiped him aside with his massive tail. MegaSeadramon hissed and flew right into the Fangmon leader, headbutting him aside.

"Nice save, MegaSeadramon. Now, let's get serious!" HellInumon smiled with wicked glee as he charged at a Fangmon pair. He headbutted one aside and swiped the other with a claw strike.

"Wow, look at them go!" Himura said as he was drawn into the heated, ongoing skirmish.

Kotori smirked. "Well, those stupid dogs should know better than to mess with MegaSeadramon."

"And HellInumon."

"Right…"

As the battle with the Fangmon flared, a passerby stopped and observed the heated scuffle. The individual resembled a young girl wearing a red witch's outfit – including the hat and pointed shoes. She wore short blonde-hair and rode atop of a broom.

The curious witch snapped her fingers as her broom vanished.

"Huh. Looks like they might need some help," the young witch murmured as she snuck through bushes to get a closer observation. She stopped and noticed the Underworld Chosen nearby. "Two human children? Wait… could it be they're Anubimon's Chosen… AH! They must need my help!" She abruptly called to Kotori and Himura, feverishly waving her hands over her head. "HEY! YOU TWO! YOU'RE THE CHOSEN!"

Suddenly taken by surprise, Kotori and Himura turned around in alarm. They gawked at Witchmon, who jumped out and raced toward them.

"A girl?" Himura blinked.

"More like a witch," Kotori remarked.

"Hello, hello! I'm Witchmon of the Baluluna Clan! I'm from Witchelny! I've traveled afar from my former land and am a former student & professor from the Witchelny Academy!"

"Yes and what can we help you with?" The pre-teen male addressed to the Digimon. "We're busy as you can see."

"Our Digimon is taking care of these freaks," the tomboy promptly stated.

"Yes, but I'd still like to offer my services! I am a wanderer and help those in need," the exuberant Witchmon turned away.

"We don't need your help. They can handle these Fangmon!" Himura exclaimed.

"Nonsense!" Witchmon insisted as her hands glowed green light. "All I need to do is take out one Fangmon. I'll save your friends all the work."

Kotori growled as she walked up to Witchmon. "No thanks! You can go now!"

"Oh, ho! Here I go!" The young witch cried out as the glow imbued her hands. She quickly uttered a quick incantation. "Elements of wind and water converge as one and vanquish..."

In quick fashion, HellInumon and MegaSeadramon took care of all but one of the Fangmon. The Fangmon leader picked himself off the ground as he saw his brothers scattered across the area. He backed away as the two ultimates closed in on him. Unbeknownst to him, Witchmon appeared out in the open and prepared to conjure up a spell to take him out of commission.

"What are you planning to do?" Himura exclaimed as he ran up to Witchmon.

"Get back!" Witchmon cried out as she stopped mid-way through her spell incantation, which was a big mistake on her part. "Crap..." Before she realized it, magical beams shot out of her hands and hit...

_**Poof!**_

...not the Fangmon.

But, rather Himura and Kotori instead.

"Oh... no... _**I BOTCHED!**_" Witchmon freaked out as she threw her hands over her head. _This is why the academy kicked me out in the first place!_

As the smoke cleared, Himura and Kotori were nowhere around.

Fangmon, HellInumon, and MegaSeadramon's faces contorted in bewilderment as the smoke cleared away.

"Ko...Kotori?"

"Himura? No way! It can't be!" HellInumon cried out.

In place of the Chosen were a small, black raven and a dark gray wolf.

Witchmon's spell was not only botched, but hit the wrong targets. As they should, Raven-Kotori and Wolf-Himura freaked out as they looked over their new forms. Kotori flew around cursing up a storm while Himura ran up to Witchmon.

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?**_" Kotori squawked as she glided over Witchmon's head and pecked at her.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, that hurts!"

"Believe us! After we're done with you, you'll be begging us to stop!" Himura growled as he bared his fangs in Witchmon's face.

Relieved, Fangmon eyed Kotori while licking his lips.

"If I can't have humans, then a raven should do nicely!" Fangmon snickered as he brushed past Witchmon and caught Kotori in his jaws.

"KOTORI!" Himura roared as he pushed Witchmon aside and raced in pursuit of Fangmon. "MegaSeadramon, HellInumon, you two stay behind! I'm going after Kotori! I will return!" He raced off afar that the Digimon were unable to follow him.

As Witchmon picked herself up, she whirled around in alarm as MegaSeadramon raised his head over her. Naturally, Witchmon panicked as she pinned herself against a rock. HellInumon lunged right in front of the witch, how was scared witless and for good reason.

"Please... I... I was only trying to help!"

"We were doing just fine before you came along!" snapped HellInumon. "Now we just lost Himura and Kotori thanks to your stupid magic!"

"Calm down, HellInumon," MegaSeadramon said as he noticed one of the Fangmon waking up. "We have a way to find out where they are. Also, they left behind their Digivices. HellInumon, get their Digivices."

"Sure, but what do you have in mind?"

The sea serpent threw his tail down over the Fangmon, pulverizing the earth with his weight.

"A little interrogation I think is in order. If my hunch is right, that Fangmon fled to their den. We'll need to tell these Fangmon where we can confirm their den's location," MegaSeadramon gave a low hiss as he casted a frightening gaze at Fangmon. "You should be glad I was a Dark Master. Interrogation is one of my perks." He quickly pivoted his head and hissed directly at Witchmon. "And don't you try fleeing! Stay where you are! You'll be coming with us!"

"YES SIR!" Witchmon squealed with fright as she shuddered. _Oooo, scary face!_

"Himura, I hope you've reached Kotori by now," HellInumon murmured under his breath. "Man, just when things got bad... this happens. Himura, please get to Kotori!"

xxxxx

_**Fangmon Den/2:09 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Fangmon leader managed to outpace Himura and arrived at his pack's den. The den was a small cavern with a small campfire settled near the mouth. The leader dropped Kotori near the campfire and pinned her down with one foot. Struggling with all her might, Kotori tried flapping her wings to escape.

"Get your foot off me, you bastard! I'll have you know I taste like crap!"

"Heh, I suppose we'll put that to the test, human. Oh, right... thanks to that Witchmon's botched trick, you're a bird now."

Kotori pecked at the Fangmon's foot.

"Ow!"

"I'm bird that's ready to peck your ass if you don't get your foot off me!"

"You're all talk for a bird. Now, enough games. It's time to feast," Fangmon snickered wickedly as he picked Kotori off the floor. He hung her and let her dangle over his widened snout. Kotori's face paled in fright as she saw the rows of sharp teeth lined up and the bottomless pit that was his mouth. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, I have one!"

Suddenly, the alarmed Fangmon whirled around as Himura roared and lunged at him. Himura tackled Fangmon across the cavern and rolled him over the campfire - where thankfully the fire was put out before. Fangmon pushed Himura off and headbutted him back. Kotori flew into the air as she dove down and pecked Fangmon's left eye. Yelping out in pain, Fangmon grabbed his left eye and swiped at Kotori. This left an opening for Himura as the wolf tackled Fangmon and pushed him into a wall. The two canines exchanged claw strikes. Their growls and high-pitched whines filled the cavern while attacking each other. Kotori flew over the two canines and observed Himura biting down on the back of Fangmon's neck.

Fangmon yelped and pushed Himura against the wall. He pulled back and pushed against Himura, ultimately pinning the wolf down.

"Damn it! Get your ass up, Himura!" Kotori squawked.

Glancing up at Kotori, Fangmon feverishly jumped up to snatch her.

"Missed me!" Kotori laughed at Fangmon.

Suddenly, Himura sprang from the wall and headbutted Fangmon's exposed gut. As Fangmon felt the blow, the air was knocked out of his body. Fangmon was sent sailing out of the den and near the cavern mouth. Himura limped toward Fangmon and growled, baring his teeth like serious business. Fangmon snorted as he turned and fled from the den, conceiving the fight to Himura.

"That's right! Run off with your tail between your legs, you coward!" The wolf growled as he turned around and caught Kotori flying down next to him. "Kotori, are you ok?"

"I thought I was really going down his gullet, but thankfully you cancelled his dinner plans."

"There's no way I'd let him get away."

"Bah, but I really do hate being saved... especially by a boy."

Himura chortled while pressing his snout against Kotori. "Not even if I'm a wolf?"

"Hey, watch where you're putting your nose!" The raven squawked as she pecked his nose.

"Ow!" The wolf whined as he backed away. "Even as a raven, you're still stubborn."

"_**HEY! GUYS!**_" A duo of voices emanated from the background, drawing Kotori and Himura's attentions. The voices came from MegaSeadramon and HellInumon with Witchmon firmly secured in the sea serpent's tail.

Kotori flew over to MegaSeadramon. "Nice timing, you two."

"Yeah and just when I drove that Fangmon out of their den," Himura added while racing up to HellInumon.

Chuckling, HellInumon checked over Himura's wolf form. "You know. I could get used to seeing you like this."

"Bah, Inumon! I don't want to scratch myself all the time!" The wolf quickly pivoted his view and caught Witchmon hanging over MegaSeadramon's tail. "You got us in this mess and you're going to fix us!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tail tucked in," Witchmon snorted as MegaSeadramon released his hold and let her drop to the ground. She landed in a heap and rubbed her back. "Watch! Watch it! I'm fragile!"

"Then, we'll break you if you don't turn us back to normal!" The angry raven flew down and pecked at Witchmon's head.

"Ow, ow! Ok! Let me get started!" The witch digimon waved her heads to shoo Kotori away. She pressed her hands together and uttered a short incantation. "Water and wind, conjure up a counter spell. Turn the raven and wolf back to their normal selves." With that, she forged two magical balls and compressed them, sending out two beams that blasted the raven and the wolf.

_**Poof!**_

In a split second, the Chosen were turned back to normal.

Kotori stared over her body and sighed with relief.

"Yes! It worked!" MegaSeadramon said as he lowered his head next to Kotori. "Nice to have you back to normal."

"Likewise, but I kinda enjoyed pecking at people."

HellInumon groaned out of sadness. "Awww, I'd preferred if you as a wolf, Himura."

"Sorry, but beggars can't be choosers," Himura smirked as he faced Witchmon. "As for you, thanks."

"Me? Ah, but I gave you all that trouble for nothing," Witchmon folded her arms behind her back shamelessly. "Why do I deserve a 'thanks' for?"

"Well, you turned us back to normal," Kotori replied.

"I admit I'm not perfect. I was kicked out of the academy because I kept botching spells and things went downhill for my teaching career. They won't even let me back in until I've fix them!"

"That's too bad for you," MegaSeadramon replied.

"Why don't you join us?" offered Himura.

"Me? Nah, but I would be a burden to you."

"We're willing to forgive you. Right, Kotori?"

Taken aback by Himura's decision, Kotori didn't sit well with this and dismissively nodded.

"I think she deserves a second chance, Kotori."

"I don't fully agree with this, but I'm willing to give Witchmon another chance," MegaSeadramon said whilst glaring attentively at the young witch.

HellInumon added as he walked up by Himura's side. "Whatever you decide is fine by me, but Witchmon... I'm warning ya. You keep your magic to yourself."

"I will and thanks... I... I don't even know what to say," Witchmon cried onto her right arm as tears sprayed out like waterworks.

Groaning, Kotori finally caved in and nodded. "Fine, she can come, but Witchmon..." She walked up to the witch and glared darkly into her innocent eyes. "If you turn me into a raven again, I'm going to come down on your ass so hard, you'll never forget about me!"

Naturally, the meek witch zipped behind MegaSeadramon in a hurry and squeaked.

"I think that's a _yes ma'am_," chortled MegaSeadramon. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here, you two." He said as he leaned his head forward as the D-3s fell off his crown and fell into the Chosen's hands.

"Thanks, MegaSeadramon!" Himura said after catching his Digivice.

"Let's be on our way then, guys. We've got a new addition to the group, but we'll see how long that lasts," Himura said.

"If you're going to Anubimon's pyramid, then you can drop me off at a location near there. I was on my way there myself."

HellInumon nodded. "You got it, Witchmon."

"Himura," Kotori whispered as she pulled the boy to the side. "I want to talk to you... alone."

"Uh, sure," Himura blinked as the girl tugged on his left arm hard and yanked him aside.

Turning around, HellInumon watched the Chosen walking behind tall bushes. A devious smile curled on the canine's face.

"Ooo, Himura. Did something happen here that I had no idea about? Lucky dog..."

xxxxx

As they were out of the Digimon's sights, Himura and Kotori stood face to face. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as Himura finally opened up and addressed to the tomboy. Before he could speak, Kotori interjected and walked up to him.

"Himura, I just wanted to say..."

"What?"

"Eyes closed."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes, dummy."

As Himura closed his eyes, Kotori walked up and planted a kiss on Himura's lips.

As his eyes shot open, Himura caught Kotori kissing him and putting her arms over his shoulders.

_Wh...who... WHOA? KOTORI?_ Himura's face flushed as he kissed her back.

The two pre-teens pulled away as Himura stood with a beet red face.

Kotori couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed Himura's hand. "Ha, just look at you."

"I... uh... Kotori... is this what you really think of me?"

"Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Yeah..."The pre-teen male smiled like a goofball and scratched the back of his head.

"That's my way of saying thank you. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, we're friends, after all," Himura smirked as he held a firm grip around Kotori's hand. "Let's make sure we defeat Basilikmon and get home safely."

Nodding, Kotori concurred and smiled. "Right! We're gonna kick his scaly ass!" As she held a firm grip over Himura's hand, she once again visualized an image of the two people from her dreams - the lovers, Brunhilde and Siegfried. He mentally reflected to the dream and noted. _That dream... could it signify something of great importance? What's the message behind it? Maybe I'll know someday. Or, maybe it doesn't mean anything. _"Himura..."

"Yeah?"

Shaking her head, the girl sighed. "Nothing. Ready to go?"

"You bet I am."

"Then, let's get going. We don't want to stay here forever."

Observing the two friends bonding, MegaSeadramon and HellInumon exchanged content looks.

"Well, what do you make of this, Inumon?"

"Oh, Himura. I'm happy those two are finally bonding."

"And it's about time. Now, I like our chances of beating Basilikmon," MegaSeadramon said.

"Likewise, I have a good feeling everything's going to turn out fine."

"You and me both, my friend."

The Digimon partners turned as their partners stepped out from the bushes.

"Ready to go, guys?" Kotori addressed to the trio.

"We're ready!"

"Good, then let's be on our way," Himura stated.

xxxxx

Kotori: Where are we?

Himura: Some light transported us to some weird place.

Seadramon: It's so bright.

Inumon: Whoa! Could it be?

Holydramon: Welcome to our realm, Anubimon's Chosen Children.

Goddramon: We are the guardians of Paradise.

Witchmon: How did Basilikmon come into play? Where did he come from?

Himura: Next time on the _**Underworld Special Gaiden!**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Act V: _**Holydramon and Goddramon**_

Kotori: Basilikmon, we know about your origins. Now, we're coming for you.

Basilikmon: I can sense their approach. Come and meet your end, Chosen ones.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Kotori and Himura bond. It's about time. =)

Yes, this is the same Witchmon that joins Athenamon's clan. The same one that meets Himura again during the Shadow Tournament (see _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_).

For your information, Witchelny is an actual dimension in the Digiverse. It's the realm where mainly Wizard and Witch Digimon types reside. Witchelny is based off another virtual pet series called _Magical Witches_. This is a realm I wish to explore in _Dawn of Chaos_ (where Spellcaster Duel Monster types will eventually reside).

Next time, the group will suddenly be transported into Paradise to meet Goddramon and Holydramon.

After that, the battle with Basilikmon commences. :D

Send a review for this chapter and stay gold!


	5. Holydramon and Goddramon

**A/N: **We've reached the penultimate chapter. After a month of exploring and other mishaps, the Underworld crew is within reach of Anubimon's pyramid. However, there's one pit stop before they face Basilikmon.

They reach the realm where Takato and Yugi had their duel during the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_. If you remember, you guessed right! It'll be a quick stop at Digital Paradise! :D

Holydramon and Goddramon will grace us with their presences.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 5

Act V: _**Holydramon and Goddramon**_

xxxxx

"_**In case you haven't been following or just plain slow, we've been trapped in a dimension called the Digital Underworld. I assumed I was dead, but when it truth my spirit is in another realm and my real body is barely surviving with a tiny portion of my soul. **_

_**So, in a sense, I'm in between life and death.**_

_**By the way, I'm Kotori Ayami… just your normal tomboy who hates cute things, but has a deep fascination with scary and powerful monsters. That's why Seadramon became my Digimon partner. Digimon, I never thought I'd see real ones. I enjoyed the Adventure series and I wear the goggles as a symbol of leadership. I suppose if a director wants a lead gogglegirl for a show, I'd be their first pick. Eh, I digress.**_

_**But, hey, who would've thought I'd meet another human. Himura isn't that bad of a guy, but he can a bit of a drag sometimes. He and Inumon have pulled through for us.**_

_**And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him. Over the past month, we've grown closer and our trust bonds have strengthened since saving me from the Fangmon.**_

_**Well, we're already close to reaching Anubimon's pyramid. It's up to us to stop Basilikmon once and for all.**_

_**Time to finally end our little adventure, but first… we meet a pair of Digimon Gods.**_"__

xxxxx

_**150 Kilometers from Anubimon's Pyramid/April 25, 2001/6:07 PM**_

"We're almost there, guys," Inumon explicitly announced to the group. He turned, facing Kotori, Seadramon, Himura, and Witchmon, and smiled. "Hey, look on the bright side, we're _almost _there."

Seadramon scoffed. "That's what you said three days ago."

"I know, but I'm serious this time."

"You better be," Kotori remarked as she glanced over to Himura. "That was a long walk."

"And we still have some ways to go," Himura replied. "But, if Inumon really means what he says, then I believe him."

The dark canine smiled. "See? Himura has faith in me."

"Well, I don't! Are we even close yet?" Witchmon frantically cried out, whining like a spoiled child. "After all those wild Digimon we've had to deal with, I'm ready to leave this place!"

"But, I sense an ominous vibe not too far," Seadramon confirmed, probing a dark source emanating from afar. "My foreboding tells me it's Basilikmon. He knows we're vastly approaching."

"Well, then he's expecting us to crash his party then," the tomboy stated. "Anyhow, let's keep moving."

Suddenly, before the group realized it, streams of white light poured across the cold, barren landscape. Alarmed by the incoming intrusive light, Seadramon and Inumon quickly pulled their partners aside, letting the light pass through. Witchmon panicked and hastily evaded the light. The light passed across and faded into the background.

Inumon coughed, throwing sand off his face. "What was that?"

"Is everyone ok?" Seadramon abruptly called out.

"We're fine," Himura answered, flicking sand out of his hair. "I hope."

"What the heck was that light?" Kotori exclaimed, glancing over to the background.

"Beats me, but I'm glad we didn't get caught by it!" Witchmon shrieked, hiding behind Himura and Kotori. "We could've been toasted alive like we're in an oven or something!"

"Yeah, getting too descriptive there, are we?" muttered the dark canine, folding his arms. "I mean, what are the chances of us getting caught by a stupid white..."

_**Shoom!**_

Another white light swept over, except quite abruptly, and easily swallowed up the whole group. They had no chance to react or cry out in time.

The next thing they knew...

xxxxx

_**Digital Paradise/8:09 PM**_

...they were transported in an alternate realm surrounded by white and golden light. Crystalline pillars glossed over with transparent glass. There were no boundary walls; rather, it was just an endless yellow space littered with gleaming white orbs. The entire atmosphere was serene and brimming with holy, vibrant light, which one could described as a sacred sanctuary fit to be a deity's realm.

The overwhelmingly holy atmosphere enthralled the group. They stood awestruck and had little time to absorb their new environment as Kotori quickly came to her senses. Himura shook his head, returning to reality as Inumon, Seadramon, and Witchmon surveyed the universe surrounding them. They had little time to exchange words as a large shadow casted over them. The group turned around, immediately taken aback by the gargantuan that glared over them. If one could describe this behemoth, it would be god-like. The presence of this majestic being caught their attention.

"Holy..." Himura mumbled as he was at a complete loss for words.

"Big _understatement_ in the holy part," remarked Kotori, gazing at the behemoth facing them. "_What_ is that?"

"Could be it that we've been..." Witchmon paused briefly, slightly taken aback by the divine entity. "...we've been transported to Paradise?"

"Paradise? You mean _THE_ paradise?" Seadramon exclaimed. "The holy realm where the two Great Dragons hold authority?"

"Yes, it is said by Lord Anubimon, there are two authority heads that wield the power of light, expelling the darkness from their territory," Inumon said, stepping back as the behemoth descended near them. Clenching his hands nervously, the dark canine felt the purifying light beaming over him. "I believe we've been graced by the presence of the one named..."

"Welcome, otherworlders," the entity spoke with a deep, aristocratic tone. The voice emanated from a 35-foot long, golden dragon whose body was entirely covered with furry scales. Three massive wings jutted from the behemoth's back; three on both opposite sides, making it six large wings. Each wing was equipped with four, sharp blades that constituted its feathers. A large metal mask firmly encased his face with a pair of horns jutting out of the holy beast's forehead. Red eyes twitched and moved inside the mask's eyeholes, shifting their view toward the humans and the Digimon. A shaggy, white mane stretched down the beast's back. One known ornament worn by the beast was a Holy Ring adorning its left bicep. With no legs, all the behemoth had was a long tail with feathery tips. "You are indeed in Paradise as legends may have it."

Inumon smirked. "Told ya'll."

"You didn't say that before," Seadramon scoffed.

"Are we still in some part of the Digital World?" inquired Himura.

"You are, but I have transported you to an alternate dimension from the Underworld," the golden beast answered calmly. "I am Goddramon, one of the four Great Holy Dragons of the Digiverse. I have brought you here to address the situation in Anubimon's territory. I'm afraid the situation has gone terribly grim."

"You don't mean... has Basilikmon completely taken over Lord Anubimon's territory?" Kotori exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Goddramon nodded sadly, casting eyes of sorrow over the Underworld Chosen. "I know all that's happened and I've been asked by the overseers to observe you closely. Until now, I was told not to intervene."

"So, why did you bring us here to Paradise, your majestic-ness?" Witchmon asked.

"To inform you what you'll end up facing when you enter Anubimon's land," Goddramon addressed. "That terrible serpent, Basilikmon, and Kuzuhamon have located their reserve army to fortify the pyramid. The overseers requested Holydramon, my colleague, to send some of our warriors to repel their forces from expanding their domain outside Anubimon's realm. Thus far, there have been some moderate success... and failures. None have been able to breech the pyramid where Basilikmon lurks. That's why it's imperative you, Underworld Chosen, must infiltrate the fortified compound."

"Why us?" Himura said.

Goddramon closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he ascended into the air.

"Because Anubimon selected you to protect the Underworld from the terrorists that threaten his sovereignty." Another deep voice spoke, one being feminine, overtly. The source of this specific power came from another divine being. A long, serpentine figure covered in pink fur descended from the seamless ocean of light. Her head structure became draconian yet gained features resembling a cat – including whiskers and nose. Four short limbs, armed with claws, sprouted out of her elongated body. A pair of long black horns jutted out the back of her cranium. "Chosen Children, we also transported you here to shred a little light on Basilikmon's rise, on how he eventually became the monster he is now."

As Holydramon brought this to their attention, their curiosities piqued.

Witchmon scratched her head. "What's there to know about Basilikmon that we don't know already?"

"Other than the fact he's a complete monster out for power!" Inumon snapped. "He sent Kuzuhamon to seize me away from my people!"

"Unfortunately, the ones responsible for Basilikmon's rise is ironically _us_," Goddramon said with much dread and regret.

"WHAT?" Kotori and Himura cried out in unison.

"You mean... you're saying you two created Basilikmon? How could you?" Seadramon hissed.

Holydramon quickly affirmed. "It's not as simple as you may believe."

"We never meant this to happen," said Goddramon. "Gods as we may be, even we're prone to making follies. We deeply regret what has currently become of Anubimon's territory, letting that terrible serpent gain and seize power that naturally isn't suited for him."

"So, you're sending us to clean up your mess? I don't like it," Inumon growled deeply. "And now Anubimon's imprisoned thanks to Basilikmon! You let this happen under your watch!"

Quickly restraining Inumon, Himura pulled his partner back and rebuked. "Calm down, Inumon! Give them a chance to explain!"

"Yeah, you better tell us how you let Basilikmon become who he is," Kotori stated as she approached the holy dragons. She stopped as she recollected her thoughts. "We don't mean to be hostile, but we do demand to how you can claim to be solely responsible for Basilikmon's birth."

"It all started not too long ago," Goddramon immediately addressed the issue at hand, reflecting on a recent venture into the Digital Underworld. "Holydramon and I were invited by Anubimon to discuss matters regarding boundaries between our realms. It was an urgent situation that required our attention."

"Lord Anubimon invited you? I had no idea," Inumon blinked, retracting his words.

Holydramon replied, lowering her head. "The meeting wasn't supposed to be public. Everything was strictly confidential with us lords."

"Unfortunately, one of Anubimon's many opposition lunged out to attack him before we closed the doors," the golden dragon confessed. "Before we could settle into our meeting, Cobramon tried to attack Anubimon, but I was there to repel the creature. As he bit into my tail, he took pieces of my own scale. Cobra retreated before any of us could take further action." Swerving his whole body around the ceiling, Goddramon turned his eyes to Holydramon, nodding. "Just that one scale alone empowered Cobramon, allowing him to digivolve past his limits and became the monster you know."

The pink dragon continued on where Goddramon finished. "Once becoming Basilikmon, the monster went into hiding... until two months ago. You, Kotori Ayami." She turned, shifting her eyes toward the tomboy. "When you arrived in the Underworld, you came into contact with Seadramon and Anubimon. It was on that specific day that Basilikmon attacked and seized the territory from the Underworld lord. Anubimon granted you the Digivice you now. He selected you to restore balance to the Digital Underworld. Once Basilikmon's presence became known, another child was chosen." She alternated her eyes toward Himura. "Himura Tsubasa, you and Inumon became the second set of partners to comprise the Underworld Chosen."

"And he freed me from one of Basilikmon's subordinates, Kuzuhamon," Inumon promptly stated. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

Himura chuckled. "Better than being trapped in a crystal forever."

"Don't remind me. I don't have to listen to Kuzuhamon's annoying laughs anymore," the dark canine shuddered.

"Naturally, Cobramon shouldn't be able to digivolve. But, with Goddramon's scale, he absorbed the holy energies, allowing him to become Basilikmon."

"Holydramon is correct," Goddramon reaffirmed. "Digimon native in the Underworld can't digivolve naturally. The energy essential for any digivolution is absorbed by the land. As you all may have noticed, all the Digimon you've encountered can't digivolve."

Kotori gasped, reflecting on the two-month adventure through many lands. "Yeah, you're right! Not one Digimon we faced ever had to evolve. I knew something was peculiar!"

"Honestly, I think we can be thankful for that," Himura said.

Inumon quickly interjected. "Hold on! Then, how is it Seadramon and I can still digivolve?"

"The answer is quite simple, my friend," Goddramon replied, widening his right eye, firing two pairs of golden beams that engulfed the Digivices. Himura and Kotori watched as their devices hovered in front of them. "You have these Digivices to thank. With the Digivices, you two are allowed to evolve into your advanced forms."

"So, just as long as we draw power from certain sources, Digimon can evolve," Seadramon recapped. "That makes sense."

"That's correct. In your case, as long as your partners hold their Digivices, you can digivolve," Goddramon proclaimed. "And with the Digivices, you are certain to topple Basilikmon."

Holydramon immediately asserted. "But, beware of Basilikmon's power to turn people into stone, which he invokes from the gem embedded on his forehead. Don't not look into his eyes or risk being turned to stone. To free those turned to stone, destroy the gem."

"Easier said than done," Kotori sighed. "The last time I recall, Basilikmon was freakin' huge!"

"Matters not," Seadramon replied. "We need to defeat him if we're restoring Anubimon's kingdom."

"I'm there! There's no way I'm letting that snake freak impose his power over my family!" The dark canine growled, punching a fist into his left palm. "I'm ready to take him down!"

"It's best you do so immediately. As we speak, Basilikmon has established himself as ruler of the Underworld, but his plans for conquest don't end there," the golden dragon forewarned the group. "He's beginning his attempts to reach the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Taken aback, Himura exclaimed. "But, shouldn't he be confined in the Underworld despite having gained all this power?"

"I'm afraid he's harnessed enough energy from my scales, allowing him to utilize the powers granting him the ability to slip through dimensions. It'll be a matter of when he learns to open portals into other worlds, including perhaps your own world, humans."

As Holydramon's words sink into the group's minds, they collectively drew their breaths and faced each other. The thought of Basilikmon breeching other realms was a frightening notion. Infiltrating one realm to another was a feat accomplished by a deity. By immersing himself with the Scales of Goddramon, Basilikmon was given a few special abilities.

"Passing through dimensions is a power only we deities can do," the holy dragons said simultaneously.

Witchmon offered a quick inquiry. "Then, why aren't ya'll taking action against Basilikmon yourselves?"

"We have no jurisdiction outside our realm," said Holydramon. "We can only intervene if Basilikmon enters our realm."

Goddramon immediately issued a statement. "Only when the forces we sent are in trouble will we take action. Our agents know it and understand the sacrifices they're required to take."

"Then, grant us permission to go down there and help them!" Kotori demanded.

Himura gasped. "Whoa, hold it, Kotori! You don't want to get too demanding..."

"And help them you shall do, Chosen. Anubimon is expecting you to be the difference makers," Holydramon affirmed, glaring over the Underworld Chosen. "You are the ones he expects to stop that serpent. Gather together, Chosen Children."

"Hold it! As glad as I am to see Basilikmon getting his tail kicked, I was only accompanying the Chosen for a while through their journey. But, I was..."

"We understand your situation, Witchmon. You may remain here with us for the time being," Holydramon added with a slight chuckle, her eyes softened as they fell on Witchmon. "We'll transport you to the Digital World after the conflict is over."

"I'm sorry I won't be there to go with ya'll, but it was fun while it lasted!" The quirky Witchmon chirped, pulling Himura and Kotori with a tight embrace. "Sorry for all that trouble turning ya'll into a wolf and a raven, but you know the deal...!"

"It's ok, you need to get all spastic," Himura chuckled as he patted Witchmon's back. "Just make sure and master that magic before you get back to Witchelny."

"Before you turn anyone else into animals," Kotori muttered irritably, pulling herself out of Witchmon's embrace. "Good luck to you."

"Likewise, you cute couple!" The young sorceress chortled, clapping her hands. She giggled a bit, noting the faint redness on their cheeks. "Knock that stupid snake dead!"

Seadramon slightly groaned. "...we're finally losing her."

"This is probably for the best. She'll only get in the way," Inumon mumbled next to the sea serpent.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! I'M HARDLY A LIABILITY!" Witchmon screeched over Inumon and Seadramon, causing them both to cringe. "I'm just not the fighting type. I just want to get back to my realm. That's all."

"Gather together, Chosen. It's time," Goddramon spoke over everyone as he and Holydramon curved around each other, letting the tips of their tails grab one another.

Hastily gathering, Kotori, Seadramon, Himura, and Inumon formed a circle.

"Put their Digivices out in front," the holy dragons requested and focus, harness the energies from your devices. "And hold each other closely."

With that, the four huddled closely together whilst Himura and Kotori held their Digivices out in front. The kids closed their eyes, clarifying their minds as they focused and let beams of energy escape out of the Digivices. Goddramon and Holydramon released streams of opposite-colored energies that intertwined, immersing with the Digivices' energies. Witchmon stepped back on the sidelines, watching the coalescing streams of white light engulfing the four.

During the initial transport phase, Himura and Kotori reached out, holding each other's hands.

_**Shoom.**_

And just like that, all four vanished from the dimension.

"Good luck, Chosen Children," the holy dragons said in unison, curving away from each other whilst recollecting their energies.

Witchmon sighed, holding her hands together whilst praying. "Please, come back safely, you guys. We're pulling for you."

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Front Gates of Anubimon's Pyramid Sanctuary/9:00 PM**_

As they opened their eyes, the group found themselves at the mouth of the pyramid's entrance. Kotori, Seadramon, Himura, and Inumon quickly whirled around, witnessing what looked like a war breaking outside Anubimon's pyramid. The holy dragon's forces, primarily consisting of Angel-type Digimon, engaged Basilikmon's armies. The seamless waves of energy rocked the landscape whilst both sides bombarded the other with explosive blasts. The overall setting resembled a war of attrition - with both sides' numbers dwindling. In midst of all the fighting, the Chosen were drawn in by the violent warfare breaking out within and outside the sacred sanctuary.

"It's like a holy war," Seadramon said. "How things change in just two months."

"Just look at all that!" Inumon exclaimed, entranced by the struggle between Paradise and Basilikmon's supporters.

Kotori abruptly called out to the trio. "C'mon, we have our own battle ahead of us!"

"She's right! It's about time we pay Basilikmon a visit!" hissed Seadramon as he followed Kotori through the entrance.

"_**HIMURA! INUMON! C'MON!**_"

Overhearing Kotori's cries, the boy and the dark canine withdrew from observing the violent skirmish taking place outside the venue. They picked up the pace and raced through the entrance, catching up with their friends. They entered a narrow path stretching several kilometers, seemingly making it longer than it should normally take. Himura and Inumon eventually caught up with Kotori and Seadramon, finding them standing face to face with a dead end. Kotori turned, pointing to another path leading to a corridor. The boy took this chance to take the lead and raced ahead through the narrow path.

"This is like a maze!" Himura cried out as he ran along the path.

Seadramon hissed as his tongue flickered whilst picking up the taste in the air.

"Seadramon?" Kotori noticed her partner was picking up a peculiar scent - the scent of a certain serpent.

"He's not too far from us! I can smell him!" The sea serpent confirmed as he shuffled ahead across the corridor.

"I can smell and feel his sinister presence! It's Basilikmon alright!" Inumon howled as he raced ahead, gaining foot ground with the serpent.

"Himura, let's kick this snake out of this place and restore Anubimon right where he belongs!"

The boy's face beamed with confidence. "Yeah!"

"BASILIKMON! CAN YOU HEAR US? WE'RE KICKING YOUR SLIMY ASS OUT OF HERE!"

xxxxx

_**Within Anubimon's Pyramid Sanctuary/Anubimon's Royal Chamber/9:14 PM**_

Picking up on Kotori's vulgar and boisterous boasts, the evil serpent did nothing but chortle within his den. The serpent's chuckles escaped from a pitch dark corner where only his yellow eyes gleamed and a long crimson tongue flickered out.

"How cute. They're already close within my lair. The little rodents are leading themselves to their own deaths. Alas, we should be greeting them. Correct, Kuzuhamon?"

Kuzuhamon approached ten feet from her master's den. She knelt over and picked up her staff, twirling it overhead and readied herself for a rematch with the Underworld Chosen.

"Our forces are holding their own, keeping Goddramon and Holydramon from reaching these chambers, my lord. I believe it's appropriate it should be me that deals with the Chosen."

"Just so long as you bring them to me alive."

The dark-armored female warrior smiled evilly, flipping her long hair back. "Rest assured, Lord Basilikmon. They'll be dealt with severe consequences." With that, Kuzuhamon flickered from view, teleporting out of the chamber.

xxxxx

_**Corridor/9:15 PM**_

"We're almost there!" Seadramon called out.

Suddenly, Inumon growled as he sensed a familiar presence. "We've got trouble!"

"What?" Himura exclaimed.

Before they could go any further, Kuzuhamon reappeared in front of them whilst brandishing her staff.

The dark canine jumped up, dropping into a battle stance. "Ugh, and just when I was talking about you earlier!"

"Jinxed yourself, didn't you?" sighed Himura, who drew out his Digivice.

"C'mon, Kotori! Let's take this harlot down!" The agitated sea serpent quickly proposed.

Nodding, Kotori hastily drew out her Digivice. "You're just a stepping stone to us! You first, then Basilikmon, you're next!"

Kuzuhamon wasted no time as she flew ahead, laughing. "This will be your end, Chosen! Do your worst!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kotori: Basilikmon! We're here to kick your ass off Anubimon's throne!

Himura: MetalSeadramon! YoukaiInumon! Hit him with all you got!

Kuzuhamon: Forgetting all about me, kids?

YoukaiInumon: I'd rather be facing Basilikmon than _you_ any day!

Basilikmon: Have at it! You will all die!

MetalSeadramon: Not a chance!

Himura: Kotori... what do you think you're... NO!

Kotori: HIMURA!

Witchmon: Next time on the final chapter of _**Underworld Special Gaiden!**_

Act VI: _**Basilikmon**_

YoukaiInumon: This is the end of our mini-saga.

Himura: But, not the end of our adventure. This is just the beginning, my friends.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Goddramon and Holydramon make their presence known.

And I save all the heavy action for next chapter, including the epilogue. Good deal? :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	6. Basilikmon

**A/N:** Here we go. The grand conclusion to the _**Underworld Saga**_. I hope you enjoyed this special gaiden. This story has been a long time coming, but circumstances has putting it on hold for a long time.

The fight against Basilikmon... and _that_ event will occur.

Anyway, enough padding. On with the finale!

xxxxx

Chapter 6

Act VI: _**Basilikmon**_

xxxxx

_**Anubimon's Pyramid Sanctuary/Corridors/9:16 PM**_

"Here I come! Digivolve now or die before I give you the chance!" Kuzuhamon hollered, gliding forward whilst goading the two Digimon.

Kotori and Himura held their Digivices out, drawing out energy to empower their partners.

"GO! SEADRAMON!"

"INUMON!"

"Seadramon... _**MEGA SHINKA! MetalSeadramon!**_"

"Inumon... _**MEGA SHINKA! YoukaiInumon!**_"

The two megas bolted through the corridor as they engaged Kuzuhamon straight-on. However, YoukaiInumon quickly drew Kuzuhamon's attention away and pushed her against a wall, allowing MetalSeadramon free passage ahead.

"Go, MetalSeadramon! That snake is just ahead! You can feel him out can you?"

Answering YoukaiInumon, MetalSeadramon growled and fired a beam through his snout, striking a dead end ahead. YoukaiInumon thrust his swords toward Kuzuhamon, attempting to stab her. The dark-armored woman flickered from YoukaiInumon's view and reappeared behind him, smashing the small of his back with her staff. YoukaiInumon sank to one knee and contorted in pain while picking himself off the floor. As Kuzuhamon raced up behind YoukaiInumon, Himura quickly bolted through with Kotori trailing behind him.

"No, you don't!" Kuzuhamon snarled, whirling around as she brandished her staff. "Not on my wat-!"

_**Bam!**_

One punch impacted Kuzuhamon's face, sending her sailing into a wall. YoukaiInumon dashed ahead, throwing one of his swords at her. She barely tilted her head, letting the sword bypass her at the last second and strike the wall. Kuzuhamon lunged forward, kicking YoukaiInumon into the wall. She teleported up close to YoukaiInumon and swung her staff... barely even catching the dark warrior, who flipped away. YoukaiInumon sprang back, doing a few backflips whilst distancing himself from Kuzuhamon.

"Huh, you think you can stall me? Your friends won't last against Lord Basilikmon."

YoukaiInumon smirked. "Funny. I could've sworn you implied the same thing when they fought you. What happened there? Too bad. I'm free."

Kuzuhamon scowled as her lips curled into an angry snarl. "But, Lord Basilikmon is on a different level than I am." Twirling her staff, she charged ahead and engaged the single-sword wielding dark canine, hitting his blade with her instrument. "I won't be long until I seal you back and you become _my_ possession! Because that's what you are to me!"

"Vain to the end. How typical of you, Kuzuhamon," snorted the sword-wielding dark canine, who pushed his blade up and backed Kuzuhamon up to a corner. Black fire quickly materialized around his hands as the flames repelled the woman. The dark flames materialized around YoukaiInumon's blade, greatly enhancing his weapon. "I belong to and am loyal only to one!" _Himura, Kotori, MetalSeadramon, I've stalled her long enough. Have you gotten to where the serpent's lair?_ He focused his eyes meticulously, waiting for Kuzuhamon to initiate her next attack.

xxxxx

_**Anubimon's Royal Chamber/9:25 PM**_

"_**River of Power!**_"

_**Boom!**_

Blasting an entrance through the wall, MetalSeadramon glided into the enclosed chamber of Anubimon's throne room. He quickly soared into the air, flying around the ceiling whilst surveying the room. Kotori and Himura dashed into the room, finding MetalSeadramon high above in the ceiling. Suddenly, they abruptly paused as they picked up on a deep, raspy growl emanating behind a wall of darkness. They looked ahead and saw two glowing eyes facing their direction, staring the children down and with murderous intent.

"Welcome, Chosen Children. I can see why that fool Anubimon selected you two to restore balance to the Underworld," Basilikmon hissed behind low chortles that echoed throughout the chamber. His eyes faded into the darkness as he slowly poked his snout as his forked tongue flickered out and tasted the air. "Unfortunately for you little rats, this is where it all ends... _FOR YOU!_"

_**Swish!**_

Like a giant gust of wind, a powerful force impacted a pillar situated near Himura and Kotori.

The pillar began to collapse as Himura and Kotori bolted away from the debris falling over them.

"Himura! Kotori!" MetalSeadramon bellowed as he dove in, swiping the pillar aside with his tail. He swerved around as strong force blasted his face, sending him sailing through the chamber. He quickly curved his body and propelled himself forward. He caught what looked like a long green tail shooting out toward him. "Damn you!" He swerved around and let the tail narrowly miss him. "Kotori, Himura! Are you two ok?"

Kotori replied, calling out from behind another pillar. "We're ok!"

Himura cursed, watching a large serpentine head emerging from the dark corner. "Damn! Look at that! That must be..."

"Basilikmon," the tomboy mumbled angrily, coldly narrowing her eyes. "He's just as big as I remember."

"You were lucky to have dodged that, but I'll make sure to crush you under the weight of my tail!" Basilikmon hissed, slithering out of the darkness and revealed his 50 foot long body (whilst having a thick hide and a body as wide as 10 feet).

The long serpent's skin pigmentation was dark green whilst spikes lined up across his back. Yellow skin covered his belly entirely and was completely free of the sharp spikes that constituted his whole back. His neon yellow eyes contorted as they scanned and viewed the Underworld Chosen in the distance. Purple streaks lined across and embellished the sections underneath his eyelids. As his mouth gaped, the gargantuan revealed long, 10-foot long fangs, which dripped with venom that splattered and eat through the ground like acid. The prominent feature of the monster was the red gem embedded on his forehead, which was the source of power the Chosen sought to destroy.

Lifting his upper body, Basilikmon glared over his prey and snickered. "Why don't we get this over with, little rats? It'll feel much better once we play a little game of cat and mouse. Make it amusing and run all you want!"

As he widened his yellow eyes, he casted a frightening gaze that induced a hypnotic glare. Himura and Kotori suddenly felt their bodies became petrified, but it was out of fear. Luckily, for them, the serpent didn't turn them to stone… yet. Kotori barely turned her head, facing Himura and noticed the fear etched on the boy's face. Kotori could sense explicable fear and she couldn't blame him. Even Kotori was reduced to fearing for her own life.

"We're way over our heads, Kotori…"

"No, don't say that."

Himura felt a cold shiver that made him lose control of his sanity. "…stop! Just stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Himura! Stay strong! Don't let him intimidate you!"

"Even you're scared, Kotori," the boy murmured, shaking his head and explicably expressing fear. "I can tell. You don't know what Basilikmon is capable of. This thing… he's a monster… nothing we've ever faced!"

Basilikmon snickered as he lowered his head closely.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" MetalSeadramon bellowed as he headbutted Basilikmon and knocked him away from the children. He threw out his tails, quickly ensnaring the deadly serpent in a tight grasp. "Kotori, Himura! Don't let him bring you down with scare tactics! He's trying to throw you two off your game! WAKE UP!"

With that, Kotori quickly snapped out of it and violently shook Himura's shoulders.

"Himura! You heard him! Wake up!" The tomboyish girl cried out, shaking the boy's shoulders while bringing him back to his senses. "Don't let Basilikmon overwhelm you! He's just using mind games to sink you! We need to keep our heads on straight!" Realizing Himura was unable to respond, she clenched her right hand and walloped the boy with a hook.

_**Bam!**_

One punch registered and knocked Himura back to his senses.

The boy blinked, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. He raised his head and saw Kotori standing over him while shaking her fist.

"You've got a hard head, you know that?" Kotori smirked as she knelt over, pulling Himura up to his feet.

"Kotori… I…"

"We don't have time to be worrying ourselves over what could happen to us. Let's just worry about the _now_. Look above us."

The Chosen raised their heads and watched the pressing, violent engagement between the two serpentine beasts unfold. MetalSeadramon pressed his whole head into Basilikmon's torso and pinned him against a wall. The evil serpent grabbed a hold of MetalSeadramon's tail and swung him across, slamming him through a pillar.

Kotori furrowed her brows, wearing a poker face. "MetalSeadramon is giving it his all taking on that monster all on his way. Hell, YoukaiInumon is meeting Kuzuhamon head-on without hesitation. Don't let doubt and fear cloud you, Himura. That's a lesson I've been taught since coming here."

"And I shouldn't do the same."

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Kotori said, self-reassured with the current dilemma. "Yeah, things might look scary, but we can't let Basilikmon keep us from our goal. We want to go home after this is all done, right?"

A non-hesitant Himura nodded, firming his resolve. "Yeah! I want to go home to see Yui-chan and my parents! I want to take Inumon along to see them!"

"That's spirit, but in order to do that we have to beat this snake and restore Anubimon!"

As MetalSeadramon sprung himself off a wall, Basilikmon opened his mouth and released green acidic spray that melted through a statue. The former Dark Master evaded the spray and glided across the room, baiting Basilikmon toward him. MetalSeadramon turned his head, firing a guided beam through his snout that impacted the serpent's chest.

Surveying the whole, Kotori noticed the absence of Anubimon.

"What is it, Kotori?" Himura inquired.

She replied quickly. "I don't see Anubimon anywhere in here!"

Himura gasped. "Then, where could he be?"

"Wait, what's that just ahead?" The tomboy narrowed her eyes as she inexplicably noticed a statue resembling a jackal-headed, winged humanoid sitting in Basilikmon's den. As she reflected back when she briefly met Anubimon, she remembered the exact description of the Underworld's outward appearance. "It's… it's… Anubimon! Over there!" She immediately pointed ahead as Himura caught on.

Himura blinked. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, exactly how I remembered him! So, its true Basilikmon turned him to stone!" She exclaimed and bolted ahead. "C'mon, Himura, let's get over there while they're fighting above us!"

"Right!"

Hastily dashing across the chamber, Kotori and Himura headed toward Basilikmon's den. They reached Anubimon's stone in time as they examined him. Kotori lightly tapped the petrified form of the Underworld lord. Himura thoroughly examined the statue.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah, it's Anubimon!" A bewildered Kotori said, gazing over the statue with disgust. "Basilikmon did this to him?" Gritting her teeth, she called out to her partner, who was still evading around Basilikmon's acidic saliva. "MetalSeadramon! Aim for Basilikmon's gem! Do you see it?"

Noticing the red gem on the serpent's forehead, MetalSeadramon locked his eyes onto the jewel.

Basilikmon scowled angrily as he slowly turned, facing Kotori and Himura. "So, you've been informed of my weak point? Feh, no matter. There's no chance I'll allow your pet to destroy my gem!" He shot upward and headbutted MetalSeadramon into the ceiling, repeatedly pulverizing his head like a battering ram into the metallic sea serpent. "No chance! I won't allow you to destroy what is dear to me!"

Suddenly, Himura walked deeply further into the den and gasped.

"Kotori, there's more statues behind Anubimon!"

"No doubt those are all of Anubimon's victims," Kotori said as she saw 30 statues sitting behind Anubimon in three rows. Her eyes fell on the statues with sadness. "And they were probably Anubimon's guardians. They all tried saving him, but they were turned to stone. But, that won't happen to us… I promise you that, Himura!"

"_**River of Power!**_" bellowed MetalSeadramon, pivoting his head and fired a beam directly into Basilikmon's forehead.

The evil serpent lashed his large tail across and deflected the beam into the ground. A large explosion erupted from the impact, causing the whole chamber to shudder. Kotori and Himura fell on their backs, feeling the after effects of MetalSeadramon's attack.

"Almost had that stupid gem," MetalSeadramon grumbled as he caught Basilikmon's red gem glowing. _The gem… it's…it's… damn!_

"Take this, fool! Join Anubimon and become part of my collection!" Basilikmon hissed triumphantly as his gem fired a guided beam toward MetalSeadramon.

Narrowly tilting his body around, MetalSeadramon closed his eyes and barely let the beam catch him. The beam hit a golden Anubimon monument as it quickly turned to stone. Basilikmon laughed callously and bolted across the ceiling, blasting MetalSeadramon with a vicious headbutt.

Their collision caused tremors within the chamber, startling Kotori and Himura.

"MetalSeadramon! Stay on him!" Kotori shouted, observing the battle between the serpentine titans.

Himura gawked as he watched the behemoths slamming each other into the walls. "This is insane! This whole place is going to come down! We need to protect Anubimon and his friends before their statues break!"

"You're right!" Kotori said, attentively turning toward Anubimon. "Man, what's keeping Inumon so long?"

"I hope he's ok," Himura said.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it," she reassured him. "Let's take care of these statues before they break!"

"Yeah."

xxxxx

_**Corridor/9:35 PM**_

YoukaiInumon raced across the narrow path whilst Kuzuhamon hurled a barrage of black fox spirits. He caught the scorching fire balls and assimilated them through his black fire aura. Kuzuhamon flickered from view and reappeared above YoukaiInumon, catching him with a stiff shot from her staff. She swiftly approached behind and landed a kick to his back. YoukaiInumon fell facefirst on the ground as she stalked over toward him.

"What's wrong? You had so much more momentum before," Kuzuhamon chortled as she kicked YoukaiInumon over on his back. "You put up a better fight than this. I'm sorely disappointed. Where's the fire you had?" She raised her staff whilst a purple orb forged near the central part of her belly. "Any last words before I seal you?"

"Second wind," YoukaiInumon chuckled as he picked up his sword and pointed it directly into Kuzuhamon's gut. "_**Dark Fang Blade!**_" He howled as a violent burst of flames propelled into Kuzuhamon and repelled her 40 feet across the corridor, sending her sailing into the chamber. "Oops, yeah I should be gentle with a lady, but you're an _exception_." _Note to self, the next digi-lady I ever meet… better not be a nasty one._

xxxxx

_**Anubimon's Royal Chamber/9:37 PM**_

"GAAAAH!" MetalSeadramon roared in excruciating pain as Basilikmon bit down into his back.

Fortunately, Basilikmon's narrow fangs weren't used yet, which he would normally use to immobilize his enemies.

"Relax. I'll wear you down first before I immobilize you with my venom. You should feel honored to have lasted this long with me, former Dark Master," Basilikmon chuckled as he threw MetalSeadramon into the ground. "Such a shame you had to sell out and become a little brat's pet. MetalSeadramon, why bother selling yourself short and becoming her partner? You had all the territory and power you could ever hope to gain before the Chosen defeated you."

"…that was all in the past. After seeing what you've done to the Underworld, I won't ever fall down that dark path again…" MetalSeadramon solemnly declared, lifting himself off the ground. "Had I continued where I left off, I'd become as revolting as you."

Taken aback, the evil serpent sneered at him and hissed. "You squandered all that you had and could've gained!"

"Not anymore. At least, I didn't have to cheat and steal a scale from Goddramon to become a monster."

As this secret was broadcasted to him, Basilikmon frowned. "So, you know my secret? I bet those damned Paradise gods told you everything you need to know about me. Well, it doesn't matter. You won't live long to tell anyone about my secret." He gaped his mouth, revealing his long, narrow fangs. Purple venom dripped from the serpent's fangs and melted the ground. "My venom will be enough to burn through your armor and corrode your innards. I will make it slow and agonizing for you, former Dark Master."

Kotori watched in horror, drawing out her Digivice. "Get your tail up, MetalSeadramon! C'MON, GET UP!"

"Farewell!" Basilikmon laughed as he swooped down and sunk his fangs…

…only to stop as he saw Kuzuhamon sailing through the entrance MetalSeadramon created earlier.

"What is this?"

Suddenly, MetalSeadramon rebounded as he headbutted Basilikmon and pushed him into a wall.

"There's Kuzuhamon, but then where's Inumon?" The boy expressed deep concern as he shifted his view toward the entrance and saw YoukaiInumon emerge with his flaming sword in tow. "Yes! I knew I'd keep my faith in you!"

"Whoo! Look at this place! MetalSeadramon made a huge mess!" YoukaiInumon joked, catching Himura and Kotori from the distance. "Guys! Glad to see you're ok!"

"Yeah, but Anubimon isn't! We just found him and his friends sitting here as stone statues!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy, who turned and caught Kuzuhamon sitting up. "She's getting up!"

YoukaiInumon pivoted his head and watched Kuzuhamon flying toward him. The warriors' weapons collided as Kuzuhamon's staff meshed with YoukaiInumon's sword. Brimming with renewed power, YoukaiInumon pushed Kuzuhamon back and slashed at her with his burning sword. Kuzuhamon lifted her staff, countering his sword slash.

"My pride won't allow me to fall in defeat to you, you mongrel!"

The sword-wielding canine sighed. "You never learn to quit. My power are now… is stronger than yours!"

"Is it because of that stupid boy? I find that ludicrous! How can a Digimon partnered with a human achieve greater power than a lady such as me?"

"Because you're _NOT _a lady!" YoukaiInumon roared as the black aura around him knocked Kuzuhamon back. Then, with a single sword of his scorching black sword, the dark canine howled. "_**Dark Fang Blade!**_"

With one swing, YoukaiInumon not only cut through Kuzuhamon's staff, but also shattered her purple armor entirely. The defeated Kuzuhamon fell back, completely covered in a black body suit and with her silver-and-black hair coming loose and hanging out. Her purple eyes and human face stared diligently at the warrior who defeated her.

Kuzuhamon gasped, gazing at the ceiling as she tasted her second defeat. _I lost… to that mongrel… again? This… shouldn't be possible… _A soft smile adorned the woman's lips as she hit the ground. _But, if am I to be defeated by any man… I'm glad it was him… you won this time, Inumon. _

And with that, Kuzuhamon fell unconscious.

"That takes care of her," YoukaiInumon panted while wiping his forehead. "But, what a tough chick, but can't deny she's the best opponent I've had. Even if she's a pain…" He turned around, giving Himura and Kotori a thumbs up. "It's been settled."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kotori said.

Himura added. "Is she dead?"

"No, but she won't be awake anytime soon," he reassured the children.

Suddenly, a dart-shaped projectile hurtled toward YoukaiInumon. He evaded the attack, leaping back with quick reflexes. He quickly looked up at the ceiling and saw Basilikmon hovering over him.

"Basilikmon," YoukaiInumon grumbled, readying his sword. "And I just expended a lot of my power just to take down Kuzuhamon."

"Congratulations, mongrel, for conquering my general," the devilish serpent cackled between low hisses. "But, I'm afraid I'll be cutting your momentum short!"

"Yeah?" The dark canine rebuked and leapt up into the ceiling.

"No! Inumon!" MetalSeadramon called out while pulling himself from a pile of rubble. "Close your eyes! Remember what Goddramon and Holydramon warned us! The gem on his forehead… don't look at him!"

Recalling the warning given to him, YoukaiInumon shut his eyes.

Basilikmon lunged forward and swung his tail down, batting the dark canine down.

"YoukaiInumon!" The metallic sea serpent cried out, closing his eyes. _And believe me it's not easy if you're not used to fighting blind! I've had to keep my eyes closed this whole time!_

"Damn. MetalSeadramon just can't fight well with having to keep his eyes shut!" Kotori stood, growling with frustration. "Himura, we've got to do something. I know we should be guarding Anubimon, but… sitting here… just not my style!"

The pre-teen male concurred, dropping a rope that tied a group of statues together.

"C'mon, MetalSeadramon… do something!"

As YoukaiInumon stood up, he glanced around with his eyes closed and utilized his other senses to probe Basilikmon's presence. His nose picked up on the vile serpent's scent and turned around.

_**Wham!**_

The serpent swung his tail and batted YoukaiInumon away.

_**Bam!**_

Basilikmon drove his head into YoukaiInumon and pinned him into a wall. He repeatedly used his head like a batting ram, pulverizing YoukaiInumon as he did to MetalSeadramon before. YoukaiInumon cried out in agony as Basilikmon relentlessly headbutted him.

The dark canine's blood-curdling cries ignited a fire in Himura. The boy shook his head regrettably and bolted out of the den. Kotori dashed off after him.

"HIMURA! GET BACK HERE!"

"I can't stand by any longer, Kotori! Don't try and stop me!"

"You're only going to get in the way! Himura, I'm telling you to stop!" She yelled, almost pleading to him.

Pivoting his view, Basilikmon saw Himura running toward his direction.

"How quaint, child, but how foolishly reckless!" Basilikmon cackled as he swung his tail and knocked Himura aside.

Kotori gasped in horror. "_**HIMURA!**_" She hurried over toward Himura. "I'LL GET YOU AWAY!"

"Himura…" YoukaiInumon groaned, noticing his partner lying on the ground with injuries inflicted by Basilikmon. "Bastard! That's my friend you just maimed!" He tried slashing Basilikmon with his sword… only to be struck with another headbutt. "GAAAAAH!" He howled out in excruciating pain.

"I've got to… save you, Inumon," Himura coughed while sitting up.

Kotori retorted as she seized Himura's right arm. "Not in your condition! Let's get the hell away from here!"

"I've grown weary of this chattering! Die!" Basilikmon bellowed as he a projectile dart fired from his mouth and targeted Himura.

"Himura! MOVE!" YoukaiInumon shouted.

Suddenly, Kotori felt a sudden rush overwhelm her as she pushed herself in front of Himura…

_**Shick.**_

…and was struck by Basilikmon's poisonous dart. She fully took the brunt of the attack as it struck her chest.

At that moment, brief images of a dark-armored Valkyrie woman who resembled Kotori flashed before the tomboy's eyes. During this brief interval, she saw scenes of the woman and a young man resembling Himura. Both of them shared a kiss as a large black cloud engulfed a heaven kingdom in the background.

_Is… is that Himura… and I…?_

Himura, YoukaiInumon, and MetalSeadramon froze in alarm as cold dread filled their bodies. Once Kotori's body fell, her Digivice fell from her hand.

"K… Ko… _**KOTORI!**_" Himura naturally erupted with a loud cry as he threw himself over Kotori. "Kotori! I'll get this out of you! Stay with me!"

Kotori gazed up at Himura's face as her vision slowly began blurring out. She weakly muttered to the boy kneeling over her. "H…Himura…"

"KOTORI! No… no… stay with me!"

As his mind fractured from the horrifying scene, YoukaiInumon naturally reacted as any friend would when another falls. He threw himself into Basilikmon with eyes open, but now he couldn't care less. All he could think about was wearing through Basilikmon's hide. Before he could go full berserker, Basilikmon caught YoukaiInumon with a beam that fired from his gem. YoukaiInumon howled in pain as he fell and turned into a statue.

"YOUKAIINUMON!" MetalSeadramon roared as he, more so than Inumon and Himura, erupted into a blind fury. Without hesitation, he used the blade tips of his tail and slashed through his own eyes. Ultimately, he made sure to blind himself and thrust himself toward Basilikmon.

"_**BASILIKMON! YOU BASTARD! I'M COMING FOR YOU!**_"

"Idiot! If you come at me recklessly, you'll be turned to stone, too!" The devilish reptile laughed as he caught MetalSeadramon gliding toward him. However, at that moment, he noticed something peculiar about MetalSeadramon; most notably were his eyes. "WHAT? You… you cut your own eyes?" _He… he finally saw a way through my power!_

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" MetalSeadramon roared as his snout brimmed with impulsive energy. He directed it at Basilikmon, blasting his forehead gem. "_**RIVER OF POWER!**_"

_**Boom!**_

"NOOOOOO!" Basilikmon's horrifying screeches filled the chamber as he fell back with his forehead gem shattered. "This… this can't be…! You… you clever bastard!"

With the gem damaged, every petrified Digimon in the chamber and across the Underworld were restored.

Namely, the first victim, Anubimon, was restored to normal.

Blinking, Anubimon glanced around his chamber frantically. "What… what happened?"

"Lord Anubimon! We've been freed!" A Jackalmon called out behind Anubimon.

The Underworld lord glanced over his shoulder and became relieved when his colleagues were back to normal. He shifted his view ahead as he noticed Basilikmon and his damaged gem.

"How did…?" Anubimon stared further across the chamber and noticed the Underworld Chosen. "They… they returned! Underworld Chosen, you did it… no." His eyes fell on Himura and Kotori. "The girl's life energy is fading. Basilikmon, you bastard, you didn't…!"

Once restored to normal, YoukaiInumon came to and saw Anubimon gliding toward them.

"Lord Anubimon, you're free!" YoukaiInumon cried out.

The Underworld lord nodded sadly as his eyes fell on Kotori, who was sitting limp in Himura's arms. "Yes, but at the cost of this girl's life…"

"Kotori…" MetalSeadramon lowered his snout near Kotori's cold and pale face. "Say something. Anything. You're just screwing around, right?" Being in denial didn't help matters. He felt Kotori's life substantially fading away. "You can't… you just can't… Kotori! Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, MetalSeadramon. I truly am," Anubimon said with grief. He quickly shifted his tear-filled eyes on Basilikmon, who barely started to lift his head. "Basilikmon, for all the crimes you've committed against me, the Underworld, and most of all for what you've done to this child. I sentence you to… _ETERNAL IMPRISONMENT IN THE DARK AREA! YOU_ AND _KUZUHAMON_ TOGETHER WILL JOIN THE REST OF THE SINNERS!"

As Anubimon's eyes turned red, a giant whirlpool of darkness materialized under Basilikmon. The serpent screamed in agonizing terror as the abyss pulled him in.

"YOU CAN KEEP ME CONTAINED, BUT I WILL ESCAPE! JUST YOU WAIT… ANUBIMON!" Basilikmon boasted, screeching like no tomorrow. "MARK MY WORDS! ALL THOSE YOU'VE IMPRISONED WILL ESCAPE! SOMEHOW AND SOMEWAY, I WILL KILL YOU WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!"

Kuzuhamon's unconscious body was also pulled into the vortex and banished into the Dark Area.

Basilikmon glared hatefully toward Himura, YoukaiInumon, and MetalSeadramon, laughing. "…you can't save her. My venom by now should've destroyed her central nervous system… she only has a minute until she's gone… too bad… looks like… _I WIN_! Let these last agonizing moments be ingrained in your memories… for eternity… _GAHAHAHA!_"

As Basilikmon's head was pulled in, the serpent was sealed into the Dark Area. The whirlwind vanished as cold silence filled the chamber.

Though Basilikmon was sealed, the damage he caused wasn't fully healed.

One unfortunate casualty came out of this mission.

"Kotori…" Himura cried as his tears fell on the girl's cheeks. His warm tears slid off her cold cheeks and splattered the floor. "She can't be… we promised we'd go back together when it was all said… and done! It can't end this way!"

YoukaiInumon lowered his head. He, too, shed tears.

MetalSeadramon turned away and cried for the first time… out of pain over losing his first true friend.

"Lord Anubimon, isn't there anything you can do?" MetalSeadramon turned and questioned the Underworld lord. "You're a god! Revive her!"

"I'm sorry," Anubimon lowered his face, distraught over failing to prevent this unfortunate tragedy. "But, that's beyond my power. I judge souls… I can't fully restore lives. It goes against the balance of life and death. I'm _truly _sorry for this. I couldn't prevent this. I was a fool… I should've sent her back home when I had the chance."

Himura held Kotori in his arms as he suddenly felt a light squeeze on his right arm. He noticed Kotori's hand holding his arm.

"…don't cry… Himura… I… love you…"

"Kotori!" Himura cried as Kotori's body faded and dispersed into data. The boy's eyes followed the data trails as they scattered into the air. "No… _**NOOOOOO! KOTORI!**_"

Anubimon, YoukaiInumon, and MetalSeadramon fell in deep silence as the Underworld lord's supporters gathered to give their prayer to the fallen child. Himura uncontrollably ran up and clubbed a wall with punches.

"HIMURA! STOP!" YoukaiInumon cried out as he pulled Himura away, restraining him. "She's gone. I'm sorry… but she's gone now!"

"NO! NO!"

Anubimon walked up to Himura and placed his hand over the boy's forehead. "Himura Tsubasa, I'm sorry for this tragic loss. I promise you… Kotori will see eternal bliss where she's going. If you wish to put the blame on me, you have every right to do so. I won't curse you if you hate me, but your time in the Underworld has expired. It's time I live up to my promise… your wish to be home… shall be granted."

With that, a white light basked over the chamber and engulfed everything surrounding Himura. The last thing Himura saw were Anubimon, YoukaiInumon, and MetalSeadramon's faces hovering over him. The light immersed into Himura's body as his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

_Kotori… please… be alive… at least… you can't be dead when I wake up. You'll be right there standing over me and readying to slug me. I want you to meet my family and my sister. But, let me be reassured that you're alive… Kotori Ayami._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shibuya General Hospital/Room #455/April 26, 2001/1:03 AM**_

"_**KOTORI!**_" Himura shot up from a bed, screaming. He panted whilst his face was entirely covered with heavy sweat. "Huh?" He blinked shortly as he glanced around and found himself in a hospital room. "I'm… alive? Am I really back home?"

"Himura!" A little girl's voice rang out, catching the boy's attention.

Whirling around, Himura watched as Yui threw her arms around her older brother. However, rather than tears of joy, he noticed Yui's tears came from grief.

"Himura! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

"Yui-chan, I'm back."

"You were out for two months! I'm glad you're back!"

"Did I scare you?"

"No, but it's terrible."

"What is it?" The boy inquired, befuddled by what could've upset his sister. "How are you crying? Did something happen?"

"The girl sitting beside you. She… the doctors said she _flatlined_."

That quickly sunk deeply into Himura's heart and soul. He turned around as his eyes widened in horror.

He turned around and saw Kotori Ayami, her body now pale and under a thick sheet.

_Kotori! No, then… it's true! Anubimon wasn't lying! _"No, then… she… she really died," Himura gritted his teeth, shaking his head and cried.

"Himura? How do you know her?"

"She's really gone…"

"But, Himura! Our parents, too!" Yui cried as she covered her face, crying. "They're… they're also…"

Even though Yui couldn't finish her words, Himura's heart knew where this was leading.

xxxxx

_**One week and a half later**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Family Cemetery/May 7, 2001/9:22 AM**_

Following that tragic day, Himura's life was forever changed. On that same day, he was struck with the news that his parents died in the same car crash that put him in a coma (on top of that, he lost an eye, too). His sister, Yui, was able to endure with little injury.

The weight of losing his parents and Kotori weighed heavily on his heart. Naturally, it hurt him and rightfully so. Although he couldn't prevent the accident and save his parents, he had a chance to save Kotori, but he didn't take it. Instead, Kotori gave her own life to ensure he lives. He never would imagine that he'd see someone close to him die before his own eyes. Himura was only familiar with Kotori during the past two months in the Underworld. But, to him, those were the longest two months he would never forget. Now, the adventure was over. He was grateful for making it out alive, but at what price? Kotori's own life. Even now, he believes that it should've been him that died and Kotori that lived. If there was one regret he had, it was that he never returned a 'love you' to Kotori before she passed away.

"If only... if only, I had been in her place," Himura whispered as he and Yui faced the gravestones where their parents lied. He and Yui said their prayers, leaving a basket filled with flowers. Two flower wreaths hung over the gravestones, which were hung by their godparents. "A lot of people turned up to our family's funeral. But, even with all those people, I still felt empty."

"C'mon, let's go, Himura. Our godparents are waiting."

Himura turned, focusing his view toward another gravestone. "Go on without me. I'll be there."

"You're going to _her_, grave, huh? I already said my prayer to her. You should, too."

"I plan to. This shouldn't take long," he said as he stopped in front of Kotori's gravestone. He knelt over, putting a flower over her frame picture, whispering. "I love you, Kotori. I hope when I pass on, we meet again."

As he stood up, Himura felt a quick tap on his right shoulder. He whirled around, taken aback. He sighed sadly but not without a slight smile curling on his face.

"She'll never forget you, Himura."

Suddenly, the boy spun around and saw nobody behind him.

"Down here."

Himura's eyes fell to the floor as he saw a small black-purred animal resembling a black dog sitting in front of him. He knelt down and gazed at the creature closely. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed a familiar device sitting under the canine.

"Can it be...? Inumon?"

"That's right, Himura. I'm KouInumon in rookie form. Anubimon has allowed me to return to stay with you."

"He did?"

"He expresses his sympathies and sent me to cheer you up."

"He... did..." Himura teared up, causing him to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I ... I don't know what to say."

KouInumon pushed the Digivice in front of Himura, wagging his tail. "You're not alone in your grief, Himura."

"KouInumon," he cried as he picked up his D-3 Digivice. KouInumon lunged into the boy's arms and cuddled up into his chest, sharing his grief. "Thank you. If there's anyone I wished would come besides Kotori, it's you... and Seadramon?"

"He's still in the Underworld and serving Anubimon as a guardian. They all haven't forgotten about what you and Kotori have done for the Underworld. Thank you, Himura."

Himura hugged KouInumon, closing his eyes as he smiled. "No, thank you, KouInumon." _Kotori, did you hear that? They'll never forget us._

Staring over Himura and KouInumon, the spirit of Kotori hovered over them. She shared a smile, shedding a tear as she felt comfort looking over her friends.

"I'm glad to hear that, Himura."

"Kotori Ayami, are we ready to go?"

The tomboy glanced over her right shoulder as a blue-haired, pink kimono-garbed young lady hovered behind her.

"I'm ready to go to Spirit World, Botan."

The ferry girl nodded as an oar materialized under her legs. "You've said your goodbyes, yes?"

Kotori turned as she sat behind Botan. "I hope someway I can see them again."

"Perhaps you can one day, my dear," Botan said with reassurance. "Now, let's get going. After that last act of bravery, we've decided to make you a ferry girl. It's what Anubimon and Koenma arranged for you."

"Let's get the show on the road then, Botan."

"That's the spirit! Now, on to Spirit World!"

Glancing down, Kotori watched Himura and KouInumon leave the cemetery.

_Though we've separated between life and death, nothing will severe our bonds. Take care of yourselves, Himura and Inumon. Let's all reunite on the other side. One day._

xxxxx

_**THE END**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! I'm happy to say I can put this story behind me after putting it on the backburner for so long.

I hope you enjoyed it. The adventure was short, brief, but still an exciting endeavor. It's not often a child _dies_ on-screen in a _Digimon_ series.

As far as the _**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_ timeline goes (and if you keep up with it), this would be the first to go in chronological order. This comes before _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_. Basilikmon and Kuzuhamon being sealed in the Dark Area sets up for their inevitable escape (when Pharaohmon frees them and the other prisoners). Kotori goes to Spirit World. It'll be another two years before Himura and Inumon meet the Tamers. Yadda, yadda. Everything has been set in place for _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_.

Now, another issue to address: What is the significance of the Valkyrie lady in Kotori's visions? And what about the Valkyrie's lover? They resemble Kotori and Himura. Well, I'll delve into this issue during the _**Dawn of Chaos**_ story. Watch for it. These visions will play a pivotal role in the future. =)

With this story complete, I can finally resume _**Dawn of Chaos**_! It's been three months coming, but I shall post Chapters 20-27 to make up for lost time!

Send your final overall reviews and stay gold!


End file.
